The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend
by Sleepy Tiger
Summary: Legends never tell us the whole truth about an event or a person. What would we do, if we met a legend in person? Would we be disappointed or only surprised? In this story we'll see what Chang Wufei does. [status: incomplete]
1. Part 1: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

The fifth son_part1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't believe it, but I really did it!! I really start to write fanfictions in English!!! This is the first. And what's the consequences? I need a new dictionary, my old one is falling apart. No, I'm not kidding. And yes, I know my English should be better and I promise to work on it. Honest! 

So I hope (really, really do) you haven't to struggle too hard through this story... Critics and comments are welcome!

And...uhm...well, just enjoy the story! If you want to post my little fanfiction on your site, just let me know it. Email to [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing except Chang Yulong. So please don't sue me. I'm a very poor student.

PAIRING: None

WARNINGS: a little bit AU, maybe a little bit TWT, too 

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend

~Part 1~

by Sleepy Tiger (aka Aya-chan who thought better to change the name because there're so many Aya-chans and Ayas out there.)

**** __

"For my fifth son who rides the holy dragon" 

Wufei frowned when he looked at the small locket at the end of the thin golden necklace that he wrapped around his hand. The locket looked like an ordinary gold coin. Maybe 1 to 1,5 inches in diameter. Very decent, very simple. 

The words were written in Chinese and had been engraved on the back site. On the front there was a very delicate engraving of a dragon. He knew there are five of these lockets. Every of them had a dragon on the front side and a personal dedication on the back. And the dedication always started with "For my xx son who..." They were very old and in his clan they were treated like crown jewels. The legends said that they belonged to Chang Yulong - the first leader of the Chang clan, the legendary warrior who lived 700 years ago. 

Now - suddenly, without any reasons - it was sent to Wufei with the note, that this locket had wait a long time to get to his true owner. What did that mean?

He sighed and leaned with closed eyes against the wall. The necklace was still wrapped around his hand. The dry and hot desert wind played softly with the plants in the gorgeous garden of Winner's mansion - a great imitation of a oasis with the seize of a park. Now the wind discovered Wufei outside and came to caress his face, to tell him not to frown anymore. It was a nice and peaceful day. He promises him peace would last this time. The boy should be happier and join him for a little walk through this oasis. 

Wufei decided to listen to the wind and pushed himself from the wall. For a moment he forgot the locket and folded his arms in his back while walking slowly over a gravel path. 

His first step ever in this garden made him fallen in love with this place. It was paradise or nirvana or only a place to be. Everything here seemed to live in harmony and especially the wind was soft and loving here. One time he asked Quartre how his family could maintain this park in a desert. But the Arab just had shrugged and answered with a smile: "Don't think about it, my friend. Just enjoy."

The wind didn't keep his promise. Wufei's thoughts went back to the locket and his frown returned. The wind seemed to sigh when he continued his fly through the leafs and flowers...alone. The Chinese stood still and looked at the locket once again. 

__

"For my fifth son..."

Wufei was called a son of Chang Yulong like every boy and man in clan, but he wasn't a fifth son. He even hadn't any siblings. And he also wasn't the fifth in the heir order - what it could also mean - he _was_ the next leader of the clan a so called "first son". Although he rode a holy dragon: Shenlong. But he didn't think, that Chang Yulong meant a mobile suit with "holy dragon", what Shenlong actually was. 

Wufei sighed and frowned even a little more. Why did his grandmother sent this to him? Why didn't she gave him the locket of the first son? And besides he was a warrior not a gent. This thing could be dangerous for him during a battle. An enemy could grasp that necklace and strangled him with it. Better put this elsewhere in a box or so...

"Hey, Wu-man, what d'ya have there?" Duo suddenly appeared behind him and looked curiously over his shoulder. "A nice present from a nice girl? Or boy?"

"Don't call me that", was the automatically answer. "And my grandmother sent that to me, Maxwell."

"How did she know, you're here?"

Wufei grunted and dryly replied: "She knew everything about every clan member. You needn't to tell her anything."

"Aha. Seems to be a nice grandma", Duo grinned. He narrowed his eyes while he took a closer look. "She sent you a coin?" 

"It's a locket and it belonged to a very honourable legendary warrior of my clan."

"Why is it in your possession now?" Duo looked confused. 

Wufei raised his brow in a very arrogant manner and dryly answered: "Because I am a honourable warrior who's on the best way to become a legend."

Duo imitated Wufei's arrogant mimic and asked in the same tone: "Are you sure?"

Wufei growled and his eyes narrowed. He just opened his mouth to answer, when the sky became very dark. Thunders growled and lightnings were everywhere in the sky. 

"What the heck...." Duo looked up and covered his eyes with his arm because the wind began to go crazy. 

Wufei also covered his face. The soft whispering wind grew to a little tornado and blew desert sand in the garden. But how could this be? A storm in the desert? That was impossible. It didn't suppose to rain for the next ten years in this region.

But actually it didn't rain. It was strange and maybe very dangerous. All those lightnings and thunders. Duo touched Wufei's arm and gave him a sign to go back in house. His friend nodded and the two began to run. 

Then suddenly a loud shrill scream filled the air. The young soldiers immediately stopped and looked in every direction where the scream could came from. 

"Wu!" Duo shouted and pointed up the sky. "Look!"

The Chinese pilot looked up and involuntarily step back. Clouds whirled in the dark sky and formed a circle. In the middle it was bright and shiny. And just from there something was falling down to earth...It had arms and legs...

"Damn it!" Duo shouted and began ran. "It's a human being!"

"God!" Wufei whispered and started to run. 

The two boys didn't noticed Heero, Trowa or Quartre who also saw this spectacle up in the sky and heard the scream. They joined them to the place where this human being would crushed the earth. 

With a absent minded look the boys registered that the circle of clouds had broke and sky had cleared. The storm was over. They ran through the big garden of Winner's Mansion and found the person lying on his belly. Long black hair was everywhere and covered the face and the back. 

"It's a girl!" Quartre shouted in surprise, gasping for air he made a mental note to jog more. 

"Doesn't look very crushed", was Trowa's dry comment. 

"The trees might throttled her speed", Heero said thoughtfully and looked up to the trees above him. The sun shined through a new hole in the crowns down on them. He frowned. "A very quick storm I have to say."

"Is she alive?" Quartre asked worried. He wanted kneel next to the girl, but Trowa held him back. 

As if she wanted to answer Quartre's question, the girl's body convulsed a little. But she stayed unconscious.

"It'll be a miracle, if she does", Heero murmured and frowned. 

"But she's breathing", Duo noticed the low rising and falling of her chest. Just three steps and he crouched next to her. 

"Duo, stay back", Heero quietly ordered. "She could be an enemy."

"Don't be kidding, Heero", Duo answer laughing and quickly looked for weapons. "It's just a girl and she isn't armed. And she's just falling from heaven, remember? Maybe she has got serious injuries. We cannot surround her and wait until she tells us when she would like to die, man."

"And she is unconscious", Quartre added helpfully. 

"But be careful, Duo", Trowa warned. 

Duo carefully turned the unconscious girl around and grinned, while he checked the pulse and her body for broken bones. "Looks nice."

Then he frowns a little. "That's stunning, guys. There's no bleeding or any wounds. There's also nothing broken, I think. - Man, not even one scratch!" 

The girl was an Asian one. She had a very innocent and angelic face, but she was dressed in very tight black leather clothes that made her looked more like a rocker's girlfriend. 

"Your cousin?" Duo asked the Chinese over his shoulder.

"Not every Asian who suddenly appears is a relation of mine", was the gruff answer.

"But she does a little look like you", Quartre cheerfully said. 

"Yeah, the same stubborn chin." Duo giggled a little. 

Suddenly the girl sucked a breathe and her eyes got open. 

"Hi -", Duo cut himself with a shriek of surprise, because she moved so fast that he - anyone! - couldn't react. She got up like a lightning, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him hard to her. He gasped out, as he felt a sharp pain along his back. This girl wanted to break his neck! 

"Calm down, woman", Wufei said quietly. "Let him go."

She starred distrustfully at him and hardened her grip. Duo grimaced of the new pain. Somehow she had taken every strength of his body. He even couldn't breathe. He felt three fingers deep in the flesh of his neck along his pulse. This girl definitely knew what she was doing. Duo closed his eyes and called himself stupid. She was a damn killer! 

"Maybe she doesn't understand English", Quartre whispered. 

"I don't care", Heero said and raised his gun, pointing it at the girl's forehead. "Everybody understands this gesture very well, I think."

"Heero!" 

The girl growled and her eyes narrowed. Duo's face became very pale.

"Try it in Chinese, Wufei", Trowa quickly suggested. 

"We won't hurt you ", Wufei said in Mandarin. "Let him go, woman."

The girl looked at him. Wufei saw fire burning in her dark eyes as she replied something in a very angry tone. Wufei almost stepped back. His friends looked at him.

"What does she said?" Quartre asked puzzled. 

"I don't know", Wufei whispered even more confused than the others. "She speaks an old dialect. It's Cantonese I think. It sounded like a threat."

Now it was Heero who growled. "As I said, I don't care."

Duo wasn't able to speak, but his eyes widened in shock as he would like to say: "Heero, don't do that. She's about to break my neck! And she is very serious."

Suddenly the girl fumed with rage and said in Mandarin with the strangest accent Wufei ever heard: "Tell this motherfucker to low his fucking gun."

The Chinese gazed at her with wide eyes, but did what the girl want. Of curse in a more polite way. Heero low the gun very slow, still icily watched that girl. 

Then suddenly she gave Duo free, pushed him away and got up very fast to run away. Duo landed right in Heero's arms. Heero who wasn't prepared for that sudden action fell back on the ground. Quartre kneeled down to help Duo who took deep breaths and tried to cough and to gasp for air at the same time. 

"Get her!" Heero screamed as Wufei and Trowa were already after that mysterious girl. 

"I cut her way", Trowa shouted to Wufei and ran away. The Chinese nodded and went on to chase this girl.

"Very fast", Wufei thought. "But not fast enough."

He reached out and grasped her shoulder. She didn't take time to be surprised and turned around to slam her fist in his face. Wufei ducked and could caught her wrist easily. He pulled her towards him, but she curled herself in his arm. Then she threw him over her shoulder. But he landed on his feet and still had her wrist in a very strong grasp. 

With one hand the girl tried to push him away, but he caught her other wrist, too, and made her not moveable anymore. 

"Give up, woman", he demanded coldly, annoyed that she acted so hysterically. "You're no opponent for me."

"Really?" She dared to laughed in his face and suddenly....

She jumped up very high, placed her feet on his shoulder and kicked him away. He lost her wrists, when he fell back. 

Wufei was shocked. Was what this? She fought like a Chang! Who was she?

With a backwards somersault she landed on her feet. When she faced him again he instinctively went in a stance for a material art fight. She did the same. 

"Are you from the Chang clan?" he asked in rage. "You fight like a clan member."

"I'm not in any damn clan", she said in the same tone.

Strangely this brought him down on earth again. His anger flew away. She was only a girl he reminded himself. Perhaps she reacted very instinctively because she didn't know where she actually was. To fall from heaven really could confuse everyone. It was now his duty to calm her down and not to fight with her.

"My name is Chang Wufei", he friendly introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"None of you fucking business", she answered and attacked him. Wufei went in defence, not willed to reply her attacks. He actually didn't want to harm her. But she was strong and fast. Her hits would left dark marks on his skin. And she seemed not to be tired soon. Her breath still was calm and her movements in a great balance. 

Suddenly she got his wrists and stared at him. He starred back in pure astonishment. How did she do that? What did he miss? God, she was really good! She was an opponent for him. This fight was going to be very exciting!

"Don't think you can play with me! Nobody plays with Chang Yulong", she whispered with deep growl in her throat. Wufei saw this black fire in her eyes again. But another thing paralysed him. Did she said her name was Chang Yulong? "Now I'll break every damn bone in your-"

But she never finished her threat. Her grip became very hard while Wufei could feel her body tensed. She gasped for breath and her eyelids began to flutter. 

"What, woman?" 

Wufei instinctively grasped her elbows to steady her when she gave him free. Her forehead rested against his chest when she still struggled for air. 

"You...son...of...a...", she managed to mutter before everything went dark. 

Wufei caught her before she fell to earth. 

"Hey!" He slapped lightly her cheeks, but her eyes stayed closed. "We're not finished yet!"

In her shoulder he felt a little projectile. An anaesthetic. Carefully he pulled it out her body and put it in his pocket.

"Wufei!" Trowa, Duo, Heero and Quartre came to him and the girl. "Are you okay?"

The Chinese looked up and nodded.

"What do we do with her?" Quartre asked and checked her pulse. Trowa used the right dose of the anaesthetic. She would sleep for a while. 

"Tie her up and bury her somewhere in the desert", Duo darkly mumbled, still rubbing his neck that hurt like hell. But nobody listened to him.

"We put her in a cell and wait until she wakes up", Heero suggested monotone. "Then she'll have to answer some questions."

~ End of part 1 ~

C&C to [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1] (please, please, please, please...did I said please already? No? Okay, please, please, please)

   [1]: mailto:lapoetica@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

The5thson_part2

Author's note: When you read this now, that means you enjoyed the first part or just found it interesting or have nothing else to do or like to correct fanfictions of other people (Hey, I know there are a lot of weird guys out there. I am one of them ^o^). Whatever your reason is to read on...THANK YOU!!!! No, don't worry. I won't kiss your feet. My gratitude isn't that great. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. But Chang Yulong is mine!! 

Pairing: None

Warnings: Do I have to tell you that I am not working with the correct time or storyline of GW? No, why shall I. You all are very smart ^_~ .

Archive: Gundam Wing Densetsu; if you like to post it on your site, just let me know. Email to [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

****

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend 

~Part 2~

by Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

It was quiet. 

So peacefully quiet when she woke up. 

And it was dark. 

Nobody had not open the curtains yet. They all knew she hated to be waked up by sunlight. 

With a little sigh she turned on her back. 

What a dream....

It was really crazy. She dreamed that she was on her way to pick up her little sisters Mei and Ling from school. The day was sunny but too hot, too muggy. She still had the close air on the market in mind she had to cross. You couldn't breath in there. So much trash and fish and meat and so many people shouting and talking, so many animals. Too much on a too small place. Like everywhere in Hong Kong. Her beloved hometown...

She wished she had time to change her clothes. But her last job couldn't be finished till noon. She even hadn't time to rest. 

Then...it became colder and the wind began harder to breeze. And Mei still wore this thin school uniform. Ling was smarter and had taken a cardigan with her. Only ten years old but she thought of everything. 

Suddenly the sky darkened and thunders growled loud and threatening. Lightnings seemed to be everywhere. She began to run. Mei and Ling might be scared to death. She only could hope that Ling was smart enough to run back in the school building with her eight year old sister. 

She remembered that she was puzzled why it didn't rain. Only a hard, sharp and very cold wind that wanted to blow her from the street. She closed her eyes to avoid getting dust or dirt in them. 

And now started the strangest part of her dream: someone wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her away. When she opened her eyes again she only could scream. She found herself high above the earth. 

She almost went crazy when she noticed that nobody was holding her. But she felt the arm around her. And again she screamed. And even louder and full of panic when the invisible arm disappeared and she started to fall. She never ever had prayed before. But during her fall she only did this. She mentally prepared herself for death while she crashed through the crowns of trees. She felt her bones breaking. Even heard them breaking. Her heart stopped to beat as if it knew that she would die. As if it had no sense to work on. 

But she didn't die. She woke up among five boys. Then the memories were covered under a fog. Did she fight against them? There was a boy with a braid. Did she really take him hostage? She snorted about herself. That was not her style. And...there was a Chinese boy. He was very fast and strong. He played with her, didn't take her for serious... 

"Ah, what a shit", she mumbled with a dry smile and rolled over on her belly, wrapping her arms around the pillow. She took a deep breath and shot up from the bed. 

That pillow smelled like dust and gunpowder. She looked around, not able to breath. That tiny plank bed wasn't her bed! That wasn't her bedroom! Her bedroom was small but not _that _small. It also had a window with thick red curtains but here...there was no window! That was impossible! Where was that shit window! She felt cold sweat on her skin. She tried to calm down and looked around. She was so sure her room had four walls, this one had only three because the forth was barred. A cell! 

No, that couldn't be... 

She breathed hard in and out and pinched herself. It wasn't a dream! She was in a cell! How did _that_ happen?

She came to the bars and looked in a lighted, but empty anteroom. It was a little bigger than her cell. Also without windows but the walls, the ceiling and the floor seemed to be made of massive rock. There was a door of metal in the wall in front of her. She frowned. Why was there no handle or even a lock? Maybe it only could be open from outside. 

She stepped back and looked at the barred wall of her cell. No door. The whole wall was a lattice. She didn't find a hint how this lattice could be moved. She didn't see a switch or anything similar. Somehow this calmed her down. She was definitely not in a state prison. This place looked too modern, too high tech, too safe. 

The Triads? Yakuza? No, they wouldn't throw her into a cell. Those guys preferred a more comfortable place. She would be tied up and sit on a chair in a very tasteful designed office and behind a expensive wooden desk would be one of these business men, dressed in Armani or Boss. With cheerful charm he would make her an offer. Her death or her loyalty to his "family". 

What about Interpol? Or an intelligence agency? No, she wasn't that famous. But you never know...

And there was this strange storm. Was it reality or only a dream? 

"She's awake", someone said in English and she whirled around. The metal door had opened and a tall boy with brown hair and dark green eyes entered the anteroom. His hair was styled a little weird. He wore a dark turtleneck and blue jeans. He calmly reply her glance. 

She was right. That wasn't a state prison. This boy was too young to be an officer or an agent of intelligence agency. Only the Triads and the Yakuza were left. But they wouldn't send such a young boy to watch over her. And he wasn't an Asian. The Triads and Yakuza didn't trust foreigners.

"Oh really", another boy said. He was the youngest priest with the longest braid she ever saw. He was followed by three other boys. One was blond and looked so young and innocent. The other had short brown hair and cold deep blue eyes. And a Chinese boy! Who were those boys?!?

'Okay, girl', she told herself. 'Don't panic.'

"Guys, I hope for your bloody sake that is only a weird zoo and not a fucking brothel for young rich perverse arseholes", she said aloud in English and very, very bored. "I don't strip." 

Their reactions to this were quiet different. The boy with the turtleneck an the one with those deep blue eyes didn't show any emotion, while the Chinese frowned very annoyed and the blonde blushed very hard. The braided priest even grinned startled. 

"So you speak English as well?" Heero asked monotone. 

"Yes, sir. Even bloody well", she answered with a perfect British accent. "But I need time to be used to it again."

"Good." Heero came closer. "Now tell us something about you..."

"I'm not in the fucking mood for small talk", she replied cool. "And besides I asked first."

"Man, I never heard a girl cursing so much", Duo whispered stunned. He hid a grin behind his palm.

"Me neither", Quartre said uncomfortable. His ears became red, when this strange girl had begun to speak.

"You better should start", Heero suggested. "Otherwise we have to kill you. It isn't personal but we're in war, you know?"

She frowned. This time it was confusion and not anger in her face. She grasped the bars of her cell and asked: "War? What war?"

"That one between the colonies and Earth, remember?" Duo asked sarcastic. 

"What the fuck you're talking about, drag?" she asked back.

"You-" Duo stretched out his hands to strangle her. Trowa kept him back.

"Tell us your name", Heero demanded, cutting the fight between Duo and that girl. 

She hesitated. Nobody knows her real name. But she felt she had to give them her real name. This blue eyed boy in front of her wasn't one of those idiots she always had to deal with. His eyes told her to be true or otherwise...

"Chang Yulong", she answered monotone. 

"Really not a relation?" Duo whispered to Wufei. 

The other boy didn't hear him. He frowned menacing and stepped forward. This girl dared to used the name of his ancestor!

"How dare you, woman?" he snarled at her.

The boys looked at each other. Puzzled what could it had been that angered him so much. 

"What, _man_ ?" Her voice got louder and more provoking than last time. 

"Yulong is not your name!"

"But it _is_ my name!"

"The hell is it! It's the name of a legendary warrior."

"Fuck your legendary warrior! It's my name."

Wufei -never had been insult that deep in his dignity- just wanted to kill this girl. Duo and Quartre grasped his arms and pulled him back. 

"Hey Wu-man!" Duo tried to hold his friend back. He and the others never saw the Chinese pilot being in such a rage. "It's possible that two people have the same name."

"Yes, Wufei", Quartre said urgently. "One of my sisters even has got the same name like her friend."

"Yulong is a male name!" Wufei exclaimed angrily.

"I know", the girl said pissed. "But my mother thought it would mean _'the dragon's tear'_ and not _'dragon of rain'_."

"That would explain a lot." Wufei stood still and his two friends exchanged a look before they slowly loosened their grip. "Only a stupid woman can give her daughter a male name."

"Uhm, Wufei....", Quartre whispered with concern. "That wasn't very nice."

And indeed it wasn't because Yulong raised her brows so hard that they almost touched her hairline and she growled like an animal. 

"How dare you, man?" she suddenly yelled at him. 

"What, woman?" he replied calmly.

Duo and Quartre sighed. Trowa still leaned against the wall and shook his head. Heero rolled his eyes. He better had killed her. 

"Nobody insults my mother!" she exclaimed loud. "Especially not a motherfucking brat like you!"

"What am I?"

"A motherfucking brat I said! Are you deaf? You son of a-"

!!BANG!!

A pistol shot cut of the fight between the two Chinese. Heero stood with a raised gun in the middle of the room while Duo, Quartre, Yulong and Wufei jerked back. Only Trowa wasn't shocked because he saw Heero raising the gun. 

"Duo, please accompany Wufei out of here", he said monotone. It was definitely an order although it sounded like a plea. 

"Okay, Heero!" Duo pushed Wufei out of the anteroom. He asked the Chinese cheerfully: "And you're sure she isn't a relation?"

"Maxwell!" Wufei screamed annoyed before the door closed behind them. 

"Okay, let's start again", Heero said calmly and gazed at her. "Tell us everything. Your name, grade, mission and who has sent you to us."

"If I don't...?"

"Then you will die and nobody except we five will know that."

Her gaze followed the movements of his hand that was holding the gun. He didn't put it away. He just stood in front of her and waited. 

She returned his glance but only saw the faces of her ten siblings. She couldn't die now. She was not allowed to die. 

"Okay." She nodded resigned. "My name is Chang Yulong. I haven't any grade or mission. And nobody has sent me to you. But if you want to know my personal data: I was born June 24th, AD 1990..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you", Quartre suddenly said and stepped towards her. "But what did you say? AD 1990?"

She raised a brow. "Yes, I did."

"AD 1990?" Heero repeated sceptically. Then he smiled in a very cold. "Don't fool us."

"Hey, I know I look younger", she exclaimed annoyed. "But I am really 19!"

"754 you mean", he corrected cold. "1990 AD was exactly 754 years ago."

"What?" She looked at him as if he lost his mind. Then she shook her head and smiled. "Okay, good joke, boy. But actually there are only bloody 19 years between 1990 and 2009. I never finished school but this little calculation even I can do."

The three boys exchanged a look. Heero was the first who spoke. "We should eliminate her. It's waste of time."

Quartre shook his head very hard. But finally Trowa turned to Yulong: "What day is today?"

And again she raised a brow. "Wednesday. August 12th 2009 AD. - No calendar?" 

Heero, Trowa and Quartre looked at each other.

"Could it be...?" Quartre whispered and rubbed his chin and frowned thoughtfully. "I mean she doesn't seem to lie."

Heero shook his head and prepared his gun. "Time travel is an invention of some insane authors."

"Hey guys. Would you do me favour?"

"What?" Heero asked coldly, turning his head to her. 

"Can you tell me something about the storm from yesterday? Is someone injured or even dead?...Are there children among them?" Her voice trembled at the end and Quartre saw her swallowing very hard. Her eyes seemed to be wet. 

"Yesterday?" Trowa turned to her. The storm actually happened this morning. But in this cell you could loose every sense for time or room. "A storm? Where?"

"Here in Hong Kong. Where else?" She replied annoyed. "I was crossing the main market when this shit storm suddenly appeared. - It was a fucking hard wind."

"The strange storm", Quartre repeated thoughtfully. "That might be a clue."

"We have to look for a similar storm in the year AD 2009 over Hong Kong", Trowa whispered to the other two. 

"But even then", Heero remarked. "Who can prove her true identity? She maybe is a well prepared actress sent from OZ. And this storm could be also a fake. It started too sudden and stopped even more too sudden. And she's uninjured when she fell several 100 metres from heaven." 

Quartre nodded understanding. "I know what you mean, but if OZ knows where we are why do the guys send us a single spy and not their whole army? They would waste a good chance to kill us all. And besides it won't cost a lot of time to search for a storm and some personal data. The weather satellites' records are in Internet archives for 750 years."

"Good argument, Quartre." Trowa remarked with a little smile. Heero muttered something and put the gun away. 

"Hey!" 

The three boys looked at her. 

"What about the storm?" She asked again. This time very tensed but more friendly. 

"We don't know", Trowa replied truly. "If you don't mind to wait, we'll inform you as soon as possible."

She seemed to say something gruff, but she only grasped the bars until her knuckles became white. Her head was lowered, but then she looked directly in Trowa's eyes. "Well, I do mind to wait but I guess I haven't another choice."

He nodded friendly. She glanced at him before she moved away from the bars, back in the dark of her tiny cell. Somehow she reminded him of a restless panther. 

"I will order a meal for her", Quartre said. Then added with a worried look in the dark cell: "And some blankets and pillows. The nights in desert are very cold."

Trowa just nodded and followed Heero through the door. Before he closed the door behind him, Quartre sighed a little and went back in this little anteroom. He looked in the darkness of that tiny cell and hesitated first before he said: "I'm sorry that you have to stay here for a while, Miss Chang."

He stood there a little while, not sure what to do. He didn't saw any movements or heard the slightest noise. Calling himself stupid and too naive he turned away to leave. Maybe the others were right. She could be an enemy. And he apologised to her!

"Never mind, boy."

He blinked and saw her behind the bars. He smiled friendly and he was surprised that she returned it. 

Upstairs Heero still muttered something while he was on his way in his room. He wanted to do some research in old archives of weather satellites while Trowa should try to find a Chang Yulong, born 1990 AD. He didn't understand why he was agree to do this. 

There was something in her eyes...a hot burning fire of a unbreakable soul...

Heero grunted. When did he become so emotional? Maybe because he hadn't a mission for a long time. 

But they reminded him of someone else...

"Yo, Heero!" 

Heero had past the salon when he heard this cheerful greet. He went back and saw Duo sitting on a sofa and held a glass with whatever up. 

"Just tell me you kill her", he said with a wide grin.

"No, she's still alive", Heero replied. 

"Okay", Duo sighed exaggerated and took a sip of his drink. But his gaze was vigilant. "So what do we do with her?"

"First I have to look for a storm in the year 2009 AD", Heero grumbled. 

"Why?"

"Long story", Heero answered. Then he took a look around. "Where's Wufei?"

"Oh, he has a call from his grandma."

~End of part 2~

****

C&C to lapoetica@hotmail.com (Please, Please, Please, Please!!!)

   [1]: mailto:lapoetica@hotmail.com



	3. Part 3: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

the5thson_part3

Author's note:Today I've discovered real Ethiopian coffee in a tiny shop. THAT STUFF IS GREAT!!! I think, Duo would like it, too. Why do I mention the coffee? Well, is just a sort of warning, before you start to read. I've drunk two cups already. I'm waiting for the third cup. Just thought, you should know...^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but Chang Yulong and Lee Anmei. 

Pairing: None

Warnings: A little TWT and also a very little bit AU

Archive: Gundam Wing Densetsu; you like to post it, too? Email please to [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

****

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend

~Part 3~

By Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

"Duo, please accompany Wufei out of here." 

That was easier to say than to do! Duo sighed and rolled his eyes when he tried to pull and to push a very angry Wufei on the first floor. 

"Maxwell, let me go!" He demanded. "This woman needs a lesson!"

"No way, Wu-man", Duo answered and was relieved when they arrived the floor. "I don't understand why you're in such a rage! Yeah, this girl's a pain in the ass. But she isn't worthy that you go completely mad about her."

"She dishonours my family!"

"Wu-man, isn't that a little too dramatic?"

"You don't understand that!" Wufei yelled almost hysterical.

"How can I? You don't explain!" Duo shouted back.

Wufei starred at him and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, my friend. You see, Chang Yulong isn't only a name for me. He is a legend."

"Ah, I see", Duo said. "Your childhood's hero."

Wufei sighed. "No, he's not only a hero. He's more."

"A legend, I know."

"Do not interrupt me." Wufei glared at him. "Chang Yulong is the very first leader of my clan. Every child in the clan grows up with his ideals. Honour, Truth and Justice. And we learned his style to fight." 

"Ah, I see", Duo repeated after a pause when he was sure Wufei had finished his little lecture. "And this girl has the same name and she's definitely not comparable to your legend. – I still think your reaction is too dramatic."

Wufei growled and turned away from him. Duo would never understand this. He didn't grow up in old traditions and was never be taught to be like Chang Yulong. He would never feel like the greatest looser in the whole universe because he didn't know how to be like Chang Yulong after he almost lost his whole clan! 

"You know what?" Duo suddenly said and put an arm around Wufei's shoulders. "You need a drink. Me, too."

Wufei didn't say anything and let Duo leaded him to one of those beautiful salons that had a view of this amazing garden. They had just past Quartre's office when the telephone in there ringed up.

Both boys looked up. Duo turned around and ran in the room to pick up the phone. Over his shoulder he shouted: "Fix the drinks. I'll come later."

"Winner residence." 

On the screen an old Chinese woman appeared. She smiled friendly and sized him up with some curiosity. She spoke English with a melodic accent: "Hello. My name is Lee Anmei. I am the grandmother of Chang Wufei. Would you mind to tell him I like to talk to him, Father?"

This lady was used to give orders, was Duo's first impression. Her words were friendly and very politely but he knew this tone from Quartre when he talked to his staff. "It would be a honour, madam", he answered with a mischievous smile. "I hope, you don't mind to wait for a second."

Wufei's grandmother raised her brows and smiled. As reply she just nodded and her stunned gaze followed that long braid when Duo turned around to fetch Wufei. "Hey, Wu-man!"

First Wufei didn't believe what Duo said. His grandmother? That was impossible! But on the other hand, she could manage to send him that locket. Maybe the woman was a fraud. In this case Wufei wouldn't have any mercy for her. A girl who said her name was Chang Yulong and a old woman who posed as his beloved grandmother. Even a Chang Wufei couldn't stand that.

But when he arrived he only could starred at that person on the screen. It was his grandmother. He would recognised her everywhere at every time. Lee Anmei – his grandfather's second wife and the only grandmother he knew - was a true Chinese lady from her traditional done white hair to her black velvet shoes. Always cheerful, smiling, warm-hearted, understanding and so patient. Every time he saw her face he felt great relief and gratitude that she against advice of the clan had been on Earth to visit some clan members, who had settled down in Hong Kong, when the colony cluster L5 exploded. He would have missed that warm and lovely smile – that she gave him right now - to death.

She could see that her grandson didn't expect her call. For a moment he just starred in her face and blinked several times. 

"Grandmother?" Wufei burst out. "How did you..."

"Find you?" She finished his question for him. She smiled a little when she added: "I know everything, grandson." 

He still starred at her. When his grandmother could find him...what about the enemies?

"Don't worry I use a secret line", she remarked friendly, reading his fear in his dark eyes.

"But how did you...."

"Wufei, I haven't enough time to tell you about that secret line", she cut him off. "Nobody except me knows where you are. Just relax, my son. I never would let someone or something harm you." 

Wufei blushed. "I didn't mean...."

"I know", she only answered and smirked. "Tell me Wufei, how are you?"

"I'm very fine, grandmother", he replied with a warm smile. "I'm sorry for being rude."

Then added with a regretful frown: "And also for everything what braided idiot had said to you."

"Why? - I'm so glad to know one of your friends, grandson", she said smiling. "Now I haven't to pray for your soul so much. Your friend is a priest. Very practical."

"Uhm... I'm sorry, grandmother", Wufei cleared his throat, "he isn't a priest."

"No?" The old lady blinked. "Oh, what a pity. But on the other hand he's too handsome to be a priest."

"Thanks, ma'am!" Duo shouted in the background.

"Maxwell!" Wufei turned his head when he shouted annoyed. But Duo already had left the room. His grandmother snickered. 

"Wufei."

"Yes, grandmother?"

"Did you get the locket?"

"Yes", he replied and showed it her. "Thank you, grandmother."

She nodded content. "Although I know you never will wear it."

He blushed and cleared his throat. She really knew everything. "But...uhm...why did you send it to me?"

"It's yours", she replied softly. "It only waited for you."

He gave her a very puzzled look and hesitated to go on. "Grandmother, but this is the one for the fifth son." 

She sighed with a smile. "Wufei, you are her true fifth son."

"Her?" He repeated confused. "Who do you mean?"

She returned his look. "Aren't we talking about Chang Yulong?"

"But...her? Didn't you mean _his_ true fifth son?"

The old woman looked even more confused. "His? Wufei, did you ever listen to me? Chang Yulong was a woman."

"Yulong was a woman?" Wufei burst out in shock. "But...but...but..."

His grandmother giggled about his astonishment. But he fast got back his control. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be loud, grandmother."

But the old woman only shook her head and smiled. "You didn't know our first leader was a woman? Wufei, I am disappointed. You as the next heir...Didn't you study the history of our clan?"

"Yes, I did, grandmother", he answered and swallowed hard. "But I never have been interested in the beginning of the history. Please forgive me. – But Yulong is a male name. Nobody calls his daughter Long (=dragon)."

"That's right, Wufei", his grandmother nodded and smirked. "But Yulong's mother was only a farmer's daughter. Not well educated. She thought Yulong would mean 'the dragon's tear' and not 'dragon of rain' what is the real meaning."

"Oh." That was everything Wufei could manage to answer. Wasn't it just few minutes ago when he heard the same words for the first time? "I see." 

She smirked again. "I know your teachers told you that Yulong was a warrior for honour and justice. They didn't lie to you, grandson. Even they believed the old stories about Yulong. And it was easy to believe. Chang Yulong the wise and strong leader had to be a man and never could be a weak woman. Her name supported this image." 

"But grandmother." Wufei had to concentrate very strong to form his thoughts in words. That was hard because his thoughts were whirling around and a deep shock still paralysed his mind. "Why do you think that Yulong was a woman? All the stories were oral traditions. Nothing is recorded in written form."

"Yes, you're right", she admitted calmly and gave him a very secret smile. "All the stories and legends about her life were oral traditions. But her personal data still are in the genealogy archives. There are also photographs of her in these archives if you're interested in what she had looked like. You have her chin, dear! – I still wonder why nobody of the clan had made this research before me."

"Aha", Wufei wasn't sure if he was still able to stand upright. "And you're sure?"

"Oh yes!" She nodded very convinced. "There is no other Chang Yulong in her time." 

He felt a little dizzy. A little very dizzy. 

"Do you want to know some details?" His grandmother asked with a mischievous smile. She sounded as if she would tell him some gossip.

No, he didn't want to know anything more. But his grandmother cheerfully continued. 

"Our coat of arms the black dragon originally was a tattoo she had on her left shoulder blade. Her trademark in her time as a paid assassin."

"PAID Assassin?!?"

"Of course!" She nodded again. "She was a very skilled fighter. You learned her style and you should know that her style isn't to teach how to keep balance between body and soul. It's the most efficient way to kill quick and gracious. What else could she had been than an assassin? There was not one war in her entire life."

Wufei suddenly saw that girl again when she had had Duo in that deadly grip. He knew this grip very well. He used it a lot of times before. But why did he think of her now?

"....and you can find a lot of hints at a female assassin called the _Black Dragon_ in some memoirs of gangsters of that time. And not to forget those old records of that organisation that was called Interpol. And in every text that woman was described as the best female and most efficient assassin in Hong Kong. Oddly enough her true name never was mentioned. But I think it was Yulong."

He starred at her but didn't to see her face. He saw those dark eyes instead. Full of anger and provocation. But why? The true Chang Yulong had nothing to do with her, hadn't she?

"Wufei, are you okay?" she asked worried. "You seem to be so confused. Don't tell me that Yulong actually was a woman shocks you."

"No, not really", he stuttered. His grandmother sniggered delighted. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Believe me, grandmother. I am not."

She gave him a wise smile. "Woman or man. Chang Yulong was a very astonishing person. Without her the clan never would exist. What does sex matter then? – And the locket...."

He looked up. His heart stopped beating. He suddenly knew there would be another surprise, even a worse one. 

"Yes, grandmother. The locket", he said very tensed. "Why did you send me the one of the fifth son?"

"Well", she started and looked at him as if she had pity for him. "In the box, that locket was originally in, was a hand written note from Chang Yulong. She said, this locket would be for that son she had met in a desert beyond her time."

"I know", Wufei replied very slowly. Man, he felt so dizzy. 

"So I thought it would fit you much better than that of the first son", she added delightful. "You're in a desert now and surely you live beyond her time." 

"Aha, I see." His smile was very forced. "You're right. It fits me really good." 

"I hope you also would think so", she said relieved. "So, you're not annoyed, are you?"

Wufei's warm smile returned on his face – but still a little forced - when he shook his head. No, he wasn't annoyed. Only incredible furious!

"Lady Chang", someone said in her background. His grandmother frowned while she listened to a quiet voice. She nodded and shook disgusted her head. 

"Dear, someone just told me to end this call", she suddenly said and sighed regretful. "Our first call since a long time and we just talked about History and a locket. OZ is really disgusting! I hope you'll shoot them all down. Goodbye, grandson."

Wufei bowed a little. "Grandmother."

Then the screen turned black. Wufei rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. The little locket cut in the flesh of his tight fist. He would never admit it but before he woke up this morning he knew this day would be the worst he had to go through. And it was painful that he was right.

Okay, Chang Yulong had been a woman. Perhaps she also had been an assassin, had killed for money. But she was the first leader of the clan, she had been the one who held her family together, the one who had taught her children and her children's children to protect the weaker and to respect and to cherish truth and justice...And now she was here in Winner's basement...No, Chang! There was only an incredible annoying girl in the basement! Oh why did she always disturb his thoughts since he knew her....

"I heard you got a call?" Heero's deep and calm voice pierced through the silence into Wufei's chaotic thoughts. 

The Chinese only nodded. "Don't worry, she used a secret line. We're still safe."

Heero and Wufei stared at each other. Duo appeared in the doorframe and looked questioning between the two boys. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing", Heero finally said. 

"Nothing", Wufei repeated. 

"That's great!" Duo didn't sound very convinced. Again he vigilant looked between the two friends and decided to change the topic whatever their last topic was. "Hey, Heero. Trowa said that girl insists on being born AD 1990. "

"What?!" Wufei yelled. "AD 1990?"

"AD 1990", Heero repeated and watched Wufei. Although he showed no emotion he was startled why the Chinese was so shocked. Not surprised. Deeply shocked. 

"Yeah, we should hand her over to an mental home", Duo suggested dryly. 

"Did she said 24th June, AD 1990?" Wufei asked urgently. His voice was tensed and his body began to tremble. He felt his heart aching and he couldn't breath when Heero nodded. 

"Hey, how do you know that?" Duo asked Wufei stunned.

" Heero, please lend me your gun", he hissed, ignoring Duo's question. 

Heero starred at him but gave him the gun. He looked after him when he left the room. 

"Uhm, Heero. The gun isn't loaded, is it?" Duo asked hopefully. 

Heero didn't answer, just showed him depot in his other hand. Duo whistled in relief.

"He knows it, too. But he had no intentions to hurt that girl", Heero remarked calm when he also left Quartre's office. Duo wasn't that sure and hurried after Wufei. 

With a frown and in large steps Wufei went back to that tiny prison in the basement. He knew the gun wasn't loaded. He could feel it because of the weight. He didn't blame Heero for that, he even thanked him for preventing him doing something stupid because now he really couldn't guarantee for anything. 

"Wufei?"

He almost crashed into Quartre who just had left Yulong. He shoved the blond roughly aside, ran down the steps and entered the anteroom. Quartre's face was a question mark and he just opened his mouth to ask Duo what happened but Duo just turned him around and pushed him back to the basement.

"Duo?" Quartre startled asked. "Mind to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know either", was the cheerful answer. "But we'll see."

Before they entered the anteroom they heard Wufei's loud demanding voice. "Woman!"

Quartre hurried up and stepped next to Wufei's side. "Wufei!"

Duo touched the shoulder of the blond and gave him a sign to wait. 

From the darkness of the cell a very deep sigh came to them. "Not you again."

"Show me your back!"

"The fuck I do."

"Wufei? What's the matter?" Quartre asked puzzled. Duo shook his head, only folded his arms in front of his chest and waited. 

The Chinese ignored them. Still glaring in the dark cell. "I won't repeat it again, Woman. Step into the light and show me your back!"

She sighed and did what he wanted...after she glared at him with pure contempt. 

"Take off your shirt!"

"I already said I don't strip."

"Woman, don't joke around. Do it..."

"Otherwise you'll start to cry? That doesn't effect me." She mocked at him over her shoulder.

No answer, only...!!CLICK!!

This noise she knew too well. You heard it when you released the safety catch of a gun. She swallowed dry. Those so called strict weapon laws didn't seem to work. It'd be miracle if they did. "Okay, okay."

She took off her black leather top.

"Hold your hair up."

She growled and cursed quietly when she obeyed. This was definitely a brothel for rich young bored boys with strange wishes. There were a lot of them in Hong Kong. And this guy here...Wufei, had really strange desires. Wanted to see her naked back! Every other guy would start with her front side. But no! He wanted to see her back! Perverse brat!

Wufei didn't answer. He just starred on her slender back. His whole body trembled and again he felt very cold and dizzy and....so betrayed. On her left shoulder blade was an image of a black dragon. He knew it from banners and flags and he remembered the day his father had told him that this dragon had protected Chang Yulong a lifetime. Now he wished he had never seen this dragon before, wished he had never heard Chang Yulong that name before. 

He put the gun down and hardened the grip. He needed something he could hold to. He pressed thumb and forefinger of the free hand against his closed eyes. That wasn't happening. That wasn't true. Time travel is an invention. A ridiculous and insane invention in the literature. That was impossible! But she was here. She was real. She even could speak Cantonese. An old Chinese dialect. And if she died the whole clan never would exist. He would never be born. Maybe or maybe not. He couldn't risk it. He wished he'd die right now. 

"Wufei?" Quartre whispered with concern and touched his arm. "Everything's alright?"

"NOTHING WAS ALRIGHT!!" Wufei wanted to shout, but his voice was emotionless and very quiet, when he declared: "As the next leader of the dragon clan Chang it's my duty to protect this girl. From now on I'm responsible for everything she does and will do."

Quartre and Duo looked startled. "What..."

"Yeah, what for a shit are you talking about?" Yulong asked very pissed over her shoulder. "Besides it's bloody cold here. Am I allowed to put my clothes on again?"

"Wu-man, the last thing that girl needs is your protection!" Duo exclaimed. "She needs a sound trashing!"

"Then come and try it", Yulong snarled at him and wiggled provoking a brow when he frowned annoyed. 

Wufei didn't answer. He just sent a disgusted look to her and turned around to leave. 

"Wufei!" Quartre screamed and ran after him. Duo hesitated to follow the two because she had turned around and covered her bare breasts only with her hands. She looked so annoyed at him that he blushed and quickly left the basement. Yulong rolled her eyes and put her top on. 

"Man, those guys suck!" She moaned nerved. 

That Wufei was really disgusting and the weirdest guy she ever met. Entered the room like a fire spewing dragon and demanded to see her naked back. Lecher! 

She frowned and bit her lower lip. But why only her back? He had a gun. He could force her to take off everything. But he just wanted to see her back. As if he was looking for something. Her dragon tattoo? How should he know about it? And why did he say that she was under his protection after he saw it? 

With her right hand she massaged her left shoulder. Her motions got more slowly when a very disturbing question entered her mind.

Did he know who she really was? 

~End of part 3~

****

Part three is finally done. Phew! Now I'll have a break with a cup of hot chocolate (better stop with the coffee) and a big piece of apple pie. And blast the calories!!! 

C&C please to [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:lapoetica@hotmail.com



	4. Part 4: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

The5thson_part4

Author's note: Oh my oh my...part 4 already and I don't know when this will end!!! I've never written so much in English. Not even in my examination papers. Ojemine...but it's a good practise I think. "Learning by doing" or so. I hope you don't suffer too much. ^_~

Disclaimer: Well, Chang Yulong and Lee Anmei belong to me. !!BUT!! Gundam Wing is still not mine...I say 'still' because I'm working on it. Yes, every day I save two pennies and one day I'll own Gundam Wing. BWAHAHAHAHA!!! (Okay, that was a bad joke. You cannot sue someone because of a bad joke, can you?) 

Pairing: none

Warnings: Nothing immoral...Sorry. Next time perhaps.

Archive: Gundam Wing Densetsu; Email me first before you post it: [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend

~Part 4~

By Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

__

"Once upon a time there was a young warrior. He loved justice and truth. He worshipped his ancestors and protected his beloved family. With everything he had and was, he fought for it and his ideals, only accompanied by a little black dragon who -oddly- liked to sit on his left shoulder. With the help of this divine creature this young warrior became a wise strong man, who feared nobody and nothing. You know why? He had a true and kind heart and a strong will. He followed the way of the dragons: Justice, Truth and Honour. The young warrior's name was Chang Yulong: the dragon of rain. The celestial rainmaker. The saviour."

...before sunrise...

Wufei closed his eyes. Not willed to see at the screen or to think of this old fairy tale the elders of his clan had told him when he was younger. He knew this fairy tale should teach him to cherish the virtues and values of his clan. 

But a fairy tale always would be a fairy tale. Nothing but the moral was true. 

After he had seen the black dragon tattoo on the slender female back he had run in his room, ignoring Quartre and Duo who had followed him. But he didn't want to talk about anything with anybody. He needed to know something first. So he spent the last ten hours with brooding and doing some research. 

He regretted he did it. 

"Comparison done", a voice from his laptop said. He rubbed his eyes and took a look at the results. A bitter smile crossed his face when he read the result:

"Relationship to 80% possible."

He deeply regretted it. 

...same time...

Like every morning several minutes before sunrise Trowa stood in front of the window that led to east. Since he lived in this room he loved to watch the sunrise. It seemed to be more impressive here in the desert than elsewhere. 

But this morning he couldn't pay the attention to this beauty out there in the desert. He turned around and walked to his desk with the laptop. 

Trowa stared with a frown at the screen and cupped his chin in his hand. It had taken him longer than expected to get in the old citizen archives of Hong Kong. He was lucky the archive started with files in AD 2000. 

It was strange to do research with these historical files. Everyone was dead for 700 years or more. But this girl that smiled mocking from the screen at him should be also dead. 

But she was here. In AC 195...only two floors beneath him. 

"Chang Yulong, born June 24th AD 1990 in Hong Kong, died April 4th AD 2065 in Hong Kong"

There were also address, telephone number and fingerprints, blood group and even her DNA. 

Before going to bed he had begged Quartre to persuade the girl to give them her fingerprints and some drops of her blood. First he wanted to go himself but decided to send Quartre. Someone who grew up with 29 females should handle every sort of woman. 

But Chang Yulong had seemed to be completely new sort of woman Quartre had met. After 15 minutes Quartre had come back with a little probe of her blood and her fingerprints but also with red ears and a terribly flushed face. Without one word he had handed the things to Trowa and had wanted to leave as fast as possible. 

"Problems?" Trowa had asked politely.

Quartre had mumbled something that sounded like: "Some."

Trowa reached out to run the comparison test again. Everything was identical. He had checked the software several times. No faults. It worked perfectly. So this girl in the basement was Chang Yulong, born June 24th AD 1990. 

And the next question was: How did she get here? 

Trowa glimpsed at the clock on the wall. 6.30 am. Everyone should be awake now. Duo maybe not. But Quartre, Wufei and Heero should be. Trowa downloaded the data on a disk and walked into the diner room. 

As he expected Quartre and Heero were already there. Even Duo was -his head on the table, groaning it'd too early. Quartre stood with a cup of tea next to Heero and also looked at the screen of his laptop. 

Quartre looked up and smiled a little when Trowa took seat at the table. "Good morning, Trowa."

Duo turned his head and gave him a sleepy smile. Heero only offered his characteristic "Hn" as greet while he typed with one hand and held a cup with coffee in the other. 

Trowa simple nodded. Pouring himself a cup of tea and reaching out for a bagel he took a curious look around.

"Wu-man is still sleeping", Duo answered his unspoken question. He lifted himself up and leaned back in the chair. He still wore his pyjama. But his hair was already in a neat braid. 

Trowa stopped in his action and his visible eye blinked in surprise.

"What do you have?" Heero asked monotone and sipped his coffee. Trowa gave him the disk. Heero checked the data. 

"My god", Quartre whispered and blinking he shook his head. "That's really unbelievable...Allah...the fingerprints...the blood group and DNA...everything is identical."

"Huh?" Duo suddenly seemed be fully awake. He hopped next to Heero and frowned when he read Trowa's research results. "Wow. That's really unbelievable. Wu-man should see that. I'll get him!"

With this he whirled around to leave the room. But Heero's hard grip around his braid held him back. He softly pulled the American back. 

"Argh!! Not the hair! Not the hair!" Duo gasped out and gave him a furious look. 

"Let him sleep", Heero only said and let Duo go. "He needs some rest before he face this girl again."

Duo grinned and sat down. "Yeah, you're right." Then he frowned and asked very pissed: "But why did you wake me up?"

Heero didn't answer. He turned his laptop to Trowa. The other quickly read Heero's research results and finished his breakfast. 

"That's strange", was his comment. "1100 years and nobody could figure out what kind of storm it is?"

Duo looked between the two silent boys. "What are you talking about?"

"That's why I woke you up", Heero answered instead and pushed the laptop to him. 

Duo frowned while reading the text on the screen. 

__

"Phenomenon 'Sudden Storm' 

First registered AD 1677 in Paris, France. Seems not to depend on geographical or seasonal conditions. Appears very suddenly and also disappears very suddenly. Duration: from 1 minute to 5 hours. 

Before appearance no special climatic changes also not after it. Seen everywhere on earth. Absolutely not predictable, except it appears twice at the same location before changing it, the only regularity. Duration between this twin appearance: 12 hours to 49 years. 

The special marks: strong hard wind from every direction, quick darkened sky, sudden thunders and lightnings, never rain. Cloud circle formation with a shining middle, supposed to be the heart of this phenomenon. Dates of appearances as followed..."

Duo filled his second plate as he read the dates. "Hey, that's exactly yesterday's storm! But why did you look for it?"

"She said there was a sudden storm at August 11th AD 2009 in Hong Kong", Quartre answered and took another sip of his tea. Duo typed something and read the following data.

"August 11th AD2009", Duo read aloud and bit in his toast. "3.45 PM, Hong Kong, duration: 2 minutes. And the next in Hong Kong was...August 12th AD2009, 3.45PM, duration: 3 minutes."

Duo stopped eating breakfast and stared at the screen while he moved his lower jaw from one side to the other. "So there was a storm and here was a storm and she insists on being born AD 1990 and that's proved now. It's possible the storm brought her here? She fell out of this cloud formation. Could that be a sort of...uhm...time machine?"

"It supposed to be the only explanation", Heero answered monotone. "A very unbelievable and ridiculous one."

"God's ways are unforeseeable", Duo mumbled and went on eating. 

Heero quirked a brow. "You say, it was God?"

"What?" Duo shouted with full mouth. "There are higher powers. Besides you sit every morning with a god at the diner table!"

"Let us say, it was a higher power who brought her here", Quartre offered. "Divine or not. But it doesn't change the fact she's here." 

Sounding so reasonable and calm that Duo and Heero stopped glaring at each other. 

"What leads us to the next question", Duo said, filling his third plate. "What do we do with her till the next storm that'll save us from her? I mean, maybe we'll have to move this afternoon or even in two hours. Hell knows! And she has to stay here to wait for the storm. And Hell knows when that'll be! And hell knows what she'd do!"

"I'll talk with Rashid", Quartre said. "I think some of his men can take care of her. And this house is quiet big. She can have one of the rooms..."

"Stop! Stop!" Duo interrupted him and swallowed fast. "Are you talking about to let her live _here_?"

"Yes", Quartre blinked startled. "I mean, we can't leave her in this tiny cell the entire time."

"Why not?"

"Duo, that's not very friendly."

"She almost killed me! Remember?"

"I think she was only confused and disoriented to find herself in a completely different place. So her offending behaviour was only defence", Quartre replied sympathetic. "Wouldn't you react the same way?"

Duo snorted. 

"Let's talk with her", Quartre suggested. "If she knows what happened, I'm sure she'll cooperate with us." 

He smiled convinced and decided to start his breakfast before Duo filled his fourth plate. As everyone at the table was quiet he looked up from his plate. They all looked at him. He blinked and frowned. They didn't really expect that he...

"No, I am very sorry, guys", he said very determined. "I refuse to talk to her again."

Duo giggled delighted. He remembered a totally embarrassed Quartre Winner had past him last night in the hallway...without a word or a smile. Duo had wondered what could have embarrassed him, he even forgot his good manners. Now he knew why. Or got an idea of it.

"You've got manners and you're politely. That surely will calm her down. I mean, she's only confused and disoriented," Duo replied with a sweet smile and his eyelashes fluttered innocently.

A smirk crossed Trowa's face, but hid it when he took a sip of his tea. It wasn't fair to use Quartre's words against himself. But Duo was right. Quartre always knew what to say and to behave. That convinced everyone.

"Wufei is also very politely", Quartre said and frowned even more. 

"Ahem...what? Wufei?" Duo repeated stunned. "When was he politely?" 

"I missed something?" Heero asked dryly.

"He's a well educated scholar", Quartre defended Wufei.

Duo burst out laughing. "So you think, pointing a gun at someone and force him to take off his clothes is politely? Yeah, Quartre! You're my man!"

Trowa exchanged a look with Heero, but the other boy only shrugged. 

"Okay", Quartre finally said with a defeated sigh. "I'll do it."

"Hey Quartre", Duo smiled warm at him. "Don't worry, we'll all be here with you."

"That's what I fear the most", Quartre mumbled dryly in his cup. 

*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*

After two hours Quartre finally sat in his office behind his desk. They had waited for Wufei, but the Chinese pilot was still asleep. So they decided to talk with the girl first. Maybe it was better to deal with her without Wufei. He and the girl didn't seem to like each other...

Duo leaned against the wall to Quartre's left and Trowa sat to his right side. All three were waiting for Heero and the girl. Then the door opened and girl stumbled in the room because Heero gave her a shove. She smiled at him over her shoulder.

Quartre smiled friendly at her when he noticed an annoyed frown in Heero's features. "First Duo then Wufei then me and now Heero", he thought with disbelief. "She's the living provocation."

"Good morning, Miss Chang", he said aloud and pointed at a chair right in front of his desk. "Please have a seat. We have a lot of to talk about."

She smiled back and accepted his offer. "So you're the boss here. - May I asked you something first?"

Quartre nodded friendly. "Actually I am not the boss. But please, what is your question?"

"Aren't you too young to do this job?" 

"What job?" Quartre asked confused. 

"Running a brothel." 

She did it again. Quartre could feel how all the blood of his body rushed in his head. He blinked perplexed and looked to his comrades for help. Duo had turned around and so everyone could only see his back and his jerking shoulders while he violently tried not to laugh. Trowa and Heero showed no emotions. Quartre sighed inwardly and tried to smile. 

"No, Miss Chang, this here is not a brothel", he answered politely but very determined. 

"Okay, then a night club", she said with a shrug. 

Duo embraced himself and only gave gurgling noise and suddenly burst out laughing. "A BROTHEL! Oh...my...god...a night club..."

He wasn't a great help. Heero and Trowa also weren't. Quartre didn't believe he could blush more but he did. "Really. This is not a brothel and also not a night club. This is my home."

"Ahhhhh." Her smile was very sweet. Too sweet. "Whatever you say." 

"What my home is or not isn't our topic", was Quartre's gruff statement. 

"Whatever you say", she repeated, again with that sweet innocent smile. 

Quartre didn't show. But this girl upset him somehow. She was the most provoking person he ever had met. He understood Wufei completely. He sighed inwardly. It would be a long and difficult talk...

...after a half hour...

"Okay", Yulong bowed a little forward, resting her elbows on her knees and massaged her temples. "You say this sudden storm brought me here and will take me back to there where I come from. In my time I'll be missed only 24 hours. But you don't know when I can leave this time because you also don't know when the next storm will be here. And it's possible it'll come tomorrow or even in 49 years."

Quartre nodded with a smile. He was surprised that she stayed silent while he had told her the facts. Maybe she was reasonable. 

"So this here is the future. For me I mean."

"Exactly." 

"And I thought I'm insane", she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Uhm, Miss Chang", Quartre forced a smile. Her silence should have made him suspicious. "Please believe me...Miss Chang?"

He frowned when he discovered she didn't listen to him. She stared at a point next to him. Totally perplexed. 

Quartre blinked confused and followed her gaze. There was nothing but the window. He exchanged a look with his friends. Heero, Trowa and Duo watched her vigilantly. 

"Oh my...", she suddenly whispered. 

Slowly she stood up and looked with open mouth through the window at the endless desert under the heat of a merciless sun. Why didn't she notice it before? Where was Hong Kong? 

"Oh my..." she stammered again and swallowed only to burst out with: "OHMYFUCKINGLORDABOVEALLSHIT!! WHERE DOES ALL THAT SHIT SAND COME FROM? WHERE THE SHIT-FUCK AM I?" 

"That's what I was trying to explain", Quartre said and felt an uncomfortable heat in his ears which ringed incredibly. He really forgot how shrill and loud a girl could be. 

"No, you don't!" she screamed hysterically. "You said I'm in the future! Not in a shit desert!"

Quartre sighed heavily and looked to Heero, seemed to ask: "Are you guys leaving me alone with her?"

"Are you ready to listen now?" Trowa simply asked. For the first time she was in Quartre's office she looked at him. They exchanged a very, very long gaze. Somehow she calmed and sat down. She even leaned back, before she nodded short. 

"If you can't believe our words", Heero added in his voice made of ice and steel. He opened the laptop and turned the screen to her.

"That's senseless", she said without to look at the screen. "I can't read."

"I think there's a Chinese version, too", Quartre eagerly said and reached out to change the language of the record. But her piercing glare stopped him.

"I can't read", she repeated slowly.

The four boys looked at her. Silent and stunned. She gazed back. Without any expression on her features. 

"I know I'm hot but there's no need to stare at me", she dryly remarked. 

"So there are only our words left", Heero finally said. "This is the future. The year is After Colony 195, 754 years after your birth. And this is the Arabian desert. We don't know why you're here but we think there's a way back for you in your time. Till that day you can return, you've to stay here and wait for the storm."

"Of course as our guest", Quartre added. "As long you..."

"...accept two conditions."

Everyone looked to the door. There in the doorframe stood Wufei. He looked bleary-eyed. Dark shadows encircled his eyes. Some loosen strands fell in his face, underlining the tiredness in it. 

"Good morning, Wufei", Quartre said and sized him with a worried gaze. "Did you have breakfast already?"

Wufei shook his head and entered the office. "I'll eat later. I'm here only to declare something. - As I yesterday already said, this girl is under my protection. Nobody will harm or even kill her."

"I don't need anybody's protection, brat", she murmured darkly. 

"It's not for your sake", Wufei replied coolly. "It's for mine. If you don't accept, you'll sit in the basement for the rest of your days."

"Aha." She stared back. The boy was changed. Yesterday he had been furious and hot tempered. But today he seemed to be very cold blooded and ready to do everything. These guys are the most dangerous. "And there are conditions?" 

"There are conditions", he repeated and leaned against the desk, ignoring his friend who looked a little confused.

"You'll be always in my sight. If I don't see you one time you'll land in the basement."

"Don't worry, I'll be always around you, honey", she replied smoothly. 

"Second: No blades."

"Okay."

Wufei stared at her. She stared back. 

"I said, no blades", he repeated icily.

"And I said, okay", she replied, blinking innocently. "What's your problem?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes and his face got a very dark and menacing expression. Suddenly he shot forward, sized her by her collar and almost pulled her over Quartre's desk. 

"Wufei!" Quartre almost jumped from his chair when Yulong's head almost landed in his lap. 

"Uhm, Wu-man", Duo laughed nervously. He and the others were completely stunned of Wufei's rough behaviour. "You ruin Q-man's desk." 

"You son of a...AHH!" Yulong wanted to whirl around, but she couldn't move. There was a sharp pain rushing through her whole body. 

"You better stay still", Wufei coldly suggested, pressing his thumb in a special spot of her back. During his studies in L5 acupuncture was one of his favourite subject. "Otherwise I'll break something important in your body."

She sucked a breath and widened her eyes. Damn! This lecher was fast! She blinked totally stunned. What did he do with her body? 

"You dirty bastard!" she snarled in despair. It was so humiliating! She laid across a desk, her face in the blonde's lap and the other three were watching while the damn pervert's hand was slowly touching her back and then slipped in her pants. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

Wufei's eyes narrowed when he pulled a small blade out of her pants. It was very thin and the blade was in a very good condition, means very sharp. It also was flexible so it could perfectly adapt the shape of her body. The perfect instrument for a killer.

"Are there some more?" he asked monotone while holding the small blade in front of her face.

"No."

"Sure?"

She snarled and glared at him through the curtain of her long hair. "Along my legs. And don't take my pants off! There are zips."

After a while there were ten similar blades on Quartre's desk. Trowa pulled back the zip that ran along her right leg: from her hip to the hem, neatly hidden under a fake seam. 

Trowa silently had offered his help to look for the other blades Wufei had demanded for. A slight sign of surprise had crossed his face when he found the zip and the thin sharp blades along her legs, tied up with thin leather ties. 

"For what does she needs so many blades?" Duo mumbled while taking some of them in his hand. He curiously examined the flexibility of the steel. What could you do with this strange blades? 

"She's an assassin for money", Wufei answered. The boys looked up. Were there sadness and disappointment in his voice? 

"Gee, damn it!" Duo shouted. "A paid assassin? Heero shoot her!"

"I am not an assassin!" she said a little lame like she had said this sentence too many times before, still with his thump in her back. 

"So how do you explain this?" he asked and pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Black dragon."

She took a look at it and became very pale. It was a photography that actually should be in her police record, taking from her at the age of 16. The first time when she had been suspected for a murder. 

"How do you..." she stuttered with big eyes. 

"I know everything about you", he interrupt her with cold voice and looked in her eyes. "Because you, my dear Miss Chang, are my ancestor. The mother of my clan." 

~End of part 4~

There's something, I need to tell you: 

1. I don't know how a DNA test works and how many percent of agreement is needed to prove a relationship between two people. Especially not of two whose birthdays are 700 years apart. So, don't send flame because I was too lazy to do some research. 

2. You like the story till now? Is it too boring? Too senseless? Too many curses? Too artificial characters? Too constructed? Or something else? Tell me!!! [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:lapoetica@hotmail.com



	5. Part 5: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

p5

Author's note: Oh my, oh my...there are really people out there who want me to continue the story...oh my, oh my...I'm sooooooooo happy I can die right now! Don't worry, as long as you want to read on, I'll bring this to a proper end before I die. Promise!!

Warnings and Paring: none 

Archive: Gundam Wing Densetsu and here. Whoever wants to see this on his site, too. I'd be very honoured. But let me know! [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, only Chang Yulong. 

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend

~Part 5~

by Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

After a shower, dressed in clean clothes and a good breakfast you could handle everything. Even the future and the fact that you were in the Arabian desert. But what about a boy who insisted on being your descendant? 

His name was Chang Wufei and supposed to be the next leader of a clan whose members called themselves dragons. He looked younger than her and she swore he was. No matter what his eyes told her. They were old and had seen a lot of the world, maybe even too much for a boy in his age. She wondered what it could be. 

When he told her, he belonged to a clan she immediately believed that. He wore a very, very traditional Chinese silk suit, had long hair and drank Woolong tea, pure of course...and his whole "a woman always is inferior" behaviour! Yes, a true clan man. So those guys wouldn't changed a lot. Poor world...

Or better: poor Yulong. This boy was her descendant! A clan man! She only could shake her head, when she thought her little family would grow to a big clan...

But he was the proof. He had told her, he had made a DNA test to prove their relationship. And he was from her blood. 

She looked at him while she took a sip of her tea. Unlike him she preferred Assam with sugar and a lot of milk. She had had the choice of five sorts of tea and coffee and the 'little breakfast' Quartre had offered her after that humiliating interrogation was actually a buffet. He knew how to be a good host. He had insisted that she should to take a shower and change clothes after such a uncomfortable night in that tiny cell. After all that wicked teasing he still thought of her well-being. She somehow regretted her behaviour. He was really a nice boy. But unfortunately he got a call and suddenly he and the other three boys had to leave. 

Quartre had mumbled about something about a mission and the other had been agree helping him to prepare something. So she and Wufei were left in this big luxurious diner room. 

He sat across the table and replied her look without saying one word. He hadn't say anything since she had sat down. Just watching her, now and then taking a sip from his tea. 

"Don't you want to eat something?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. 

"No appetite." 

"Didn't sleep well, huh?"

"No."

"Aha." 

Then the silence returned. Small talk didn't seem to work...

"So what shall I do here? I'm not used to do nothing."

"Quartre has got an excellent library." 

"Isn't there something else? I cannot read."

She was surprised that this really got his attention. He paused with his cup halfway to his mouth. "You cannot read?" 

She grimaced ."Don't tell me there's nothing else but the library in this place."

He put down his cup, looking completely puzzled. "But didn't you attend a school?"

She shrugged. "Hey, it wasn't my fault when school started at the same time with my job. "

"You had a job during your school days?"

She shrugged again. "Someone had to help Mama to pay the bills and I'm the oldest of her children."

"And what about your father?"

"Don't mention this coward! He left Ma when she was pregnant with me."

"He left his pregnant wife?" 

"I never said they were married."

He gave her a disgusted look.

"You're a conservative one, aren't you?"

"I'm only surprised how dishonourable a man can be."

"He thought he would dishonour his clan if he marry a girl from another one. So he left her."

"And your stepfather?"

She raised a brow and blinked bemused. "What for a stepfather?"

"Don't you have other siblings?"

"And?" The bemusement stayed in her features

"Don't they heave a father? Your stepfather?"

She frowned and seemed to try to understand him. Then suddenly she blinked and smiled. "I see. My stepfather." Then she burst out laughing. "We all have different fathers."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone of us another father. My mother never was married."

Now it was his turn to look bemused. There was a wicked smirk in her face when looked at him. "You told me you found my police record. What about my mother's?"

One of corner of Wufei's mouth twitched slightly. He looked like ready to scream. But he was very calm. "Your mother...has...a...police record, too?"

"Yes." She sighed. "She was arrested 7 times because of illegal prostitution."

"What?" Why did he feel dizzy? His mind seemed to want to leave his skull.

"Prostitution", she repeated with a blank look. "Don't you know what that is?"

Wufei flushed and in the next moment he became very pale. "She is...is a..." 

"A prostitute," she finished the sentence for him. "A whore. A call-girl. A hooker. You know one of these expressions?" 

His face slowly dropped in his hands. "Oh my god."

"Ah, c'mon", she said comforting and reached out to pat on his shoulder. "It was her own decision to do this. Nobody ever has forced her."

He scowled at her through his fingers and couldn't believe his ears. Chang Yulong the legendary warrior and fighter for truth and Justice wasn't only a woman. No, she was the daughter of a whore! He, Chang Wufei, was the descendant of a whore's daughter, who was No. 6 on the list of most dangerous and never caught criminals of the early 21st century. Why did he ever believed the legends and fairy tales?

...Meanwhile...

Heero blinked in the sun and again wondered what the Winner family had have to do to create this perfect illusion of a paradise. He swore this was the only pleasant place in the whole desert, maybe even in the whole universe. But it was a waste of time to think about stuff like that. He had things to do. 

His fingers that had a little pause while he had thought about the garden started to type again. After Quartre and 35 of his Magnacs had left for the mission, he, Duo and Trowa rested under a big oak and read the file Wufei had given them, while they waited for Wufei and his...great-great-great-great-and-a-lot-of-greats-grandmother finished their breakfast. 

Wufei had said, it'd be only fair. They should know with who they had to share this house from now on. Printed and sorted, Chang Yulong's personal data made a impressive thick file. Duo read the file first. Trowa and Heero knew how impatient this boy was sometimes. So Heero was looking for a mission and Trowa read something else. They were surprised as Duo suddenly stood up and almost ran back into the house. 

"Something in the file must have upset him", Heero murmured. Trowa just shrugged and turned to his book, his way to tell Heero, he could read the file now. Heero flipped through the pages and snorted when he had gathered the information he needed and passed the file to Trowa. 

"Heeeeerrrroooo!!!!"

Hearing this shrill call Heero winced in shock and his laptop almost fell from his lap. No, she couldn't be here. It was someone else. 

Duo ran out of the house, fell in front of Heero on his knees and wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy. "I know, you did it! You did it on the way in the garden, right? But why, Heero?? Why? Why?" 

Wide eyed Heero snorted in disgust and shoved Duo back. 

But...no use...Duo leaned forward and grasped the green tank top. He looked with despair to Heero, biting his lower lip and clinging to his tank top till his knuckles turned white. 

"You can't do this to me," he whimpered, shaking the stoic Japanese who decided not to pay attention to the American and went on typing on his laptop, almost despairing looking for a solo mission for him. 

"Why did you do that?"

"To avoid complications." The Japanese boy answered. "You still react too emotionally to her."

"Don't be so cruel to me, Heero. We're friends, we're comrades, we're even like brothers...I love you, how can you do this to me??!!"

Heero rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked to Trowa who quickly buried his face in the file. Quartre wasn't here. So he had to handle this by himself. 

"Please, Heero," Duo begged. "Give them back to me, please!!"

"You're too dramatic," Heero finally said, trying to get his shirt off Duo's fingers. "Wufei's taking care of her."

"Heero!" Suddenly he changed his mood and the whiny little boy disappeared. Duo pulled his friend towards him, glaring at him. "You read the stuff Wufei gave us, didn't you? I can tell you, she doesn't need a fucking weapon to kill someone. She's one of the most dangerous criminals in her time. She's an assassin without conscience. She kills for money. She castrated a man at the age of ELEVEN! With a LETTER OPENER!! Now... Where.Are.My.Guns?"

He emphasised every word of his question with a shake. The Japanese growled and slapped his hands away.

"I'll give them back to you when you've got a mission," Heero answered calm. 

"I need them now!"

"You're afraid of her?"

"I'm just worried about my manhood! And I guess, you two should be about yours, too!" 

"If you don't give her a reason to castrate you, she won't do it," Trowa suddenly said, lying on his belly and studying the police record. "She never did it again."

"Because she kills them!" Duo shouted. 

"Fear the death? I thought, you can't kill death," Heero mocked. 

"I'm a Gundam pilot! I'm not afraid of death! I am death! But I just want to stay as a whole man!" 

"But you're not allowed to harm her." Heero reminded him.

"Why not?" 

"Did you read the file, Wufei gave us?"

"Of course! Did you read how she works? This girl is a schizophrenic and sadistic psycho!" 

"Actually that's irrelevant," Trowa interrupted him softly. There was even a light smirk in his features. "Her consanguinity to Wufei is more important. If she dies here, it would change the whole history. Wufei and his whole family never would be born."

Duo blinked and he scowled at the two boys. Then he threw his hands in the air. "Ah, that sucks!"

"Just leave her alone," Trowa suggested. "She wouldn't touch you until someone offer her money for your death."

"So you mean, we shouldn't introduce her to OZ?" Duo made a sour face. "I hope, Wu-man knows to appreciate what I do for him."

...one week later...

Almost with a purr he sank deeper in the leather sofa and just enjoyed the softness of the material and upholstery. He was finally at home. After such a long and rough mission Quartre always loved to have a long hot shower and be greeted by a cup of his favourite tea. After his little home-coming ritual he would join his friends and Yulong -his butler had assured with a slight blush: "Yes, Master Quartre. The young lady is still here.". With a light smile he glimpsed to the wall clock and remarked it was breakfast time...

"KKKKYYYYAAAAA!!!" 

The full cup almost slipped through Quartre's fingers when this war scream echoed through the house. He quickly set the cup down but couldn't avoid from burning himself. A little annoyed he stood up and looked for the one who had screamed so loud. 

He past the window that led to the garden as he froze at once. He rushed to the window and his eyes widened in pure shock. Downstairs in the garden the Changs were fighting so earnest like for their dear life. There was death in their both faces.

"Allah!" Quartre whispered and ran down the stairs. Total in panic he entered the garden and froze. Not far away from the two fighters Heero, Trowa and Duo sat on a blanket, that was spread over the grass, had a picnic and watched. 

"Guys?" Quartre was confused from their calmness. 

"Hey, Q-man! How was the mission?" Duo greeted him cheerful and offered him a seat next to him. 

"Uhm...uhm...everything went fine," he answered and sat down. "It just took his time."

Bemused he thanked Duo for the cup of tea he gave him. 

"He becomes faster," Trowa remarked while smearing some butter on a toast. In this moment Wufei blocked a hit from his dear ancestor and his fist almost shot in the same moment towards her face. But she ducked and pushed with both hands against his chest. 

"But she's still faster," Heero answered and took a sip from his coffee. 

"No, she has got more dirty tricks, that's all," Duo said. 

Quartre looked from one to the other. His eyes wide opened in confusion till Duo caught his gaze and laughed.

"Don't worry," he said reassuring. "They do it every morning. That's their way to train."

"What? Training?" Quartre was stunned Duo could stay so calm. He winced and hissed through his teeth as Yulong's foot missed Wufei's face by a half inch. 

"She wanted to join his training to stay in shape," Duo explained. "And he said, his training would be too hard for a weak woman and she said she would prove him that there's no training that's too hard for her. And so they 'train' every morning till Heero decided when to stop."

"Heero had to stop this training?"

"Yeah, at the first time they trained till they were totally exhausted and not moveable."

"Dear god. Such stubbornness." 

"That's exactly what Heero said. I think that prove their consanguinity better than those DNA tests." Duo chuckled. 

"And do you picnic here every day?" Quartre asked still bemused. 

"Good idea, huh?" Duo grinned mischievously. "It's very nice here in the morning and Heero can watch them better because the Changs never eat before their training."

"Aha." 

A peeping noise from Heero's omnipresent laptop interrupted the peaceful picnic. 

"Ahhh!" Duo sighed regretting. "Don't tell me we've to stop the training now. It's getting interesting now."

Heero didn't answer and typed something. "I'm sorry, Duo. They have to stop now. There's mission for me and Wufei."

"Need some help?" Quartre asked helpfully.

"I'm always prepared", he answered. Then he pulled out his also omnipresent gun and shot one time in the air. Quartre the only one who wasn't accustomed to this morning ritual shook his head.

"Ahhh, c'mon, Heero!" Yulong shouted to them and fell on the grass. "I haven't pin him one time yet."

"It's really a little too early, Yuy", Wufei added and walked to them. "I was just getting warm."

"Mission", was Heero's answer and stood up. 

"Who?" 

"You and me. I'll copy the data in Nataku's computer. I give you one hour for all preparations."

Wufei nodded when Heero left them, and sat down before Yulong could joined them. 

"Hey, where's Heero going?" Yulong asked when she fell next to her descendant on the blanket. She smiled friendly at the blonde. "Hey, Quartre! Back again? How's Lady Une?"

"How Lady Une is?" Quartre repeated horrified. He looked to his friends. Trowa didn't say anything as usual and Wufei ate his breakfast. Only Duo grinned mischievously. What was going on here?

"Didn't you visit her last week?" She asked him and bit in an apple. 

"I visited Lady Une?" 

"You didn't?"

"Uhm...well..." Was this the excuse for his disappearance in the last week? It was very near to truth but he considered if he could call it "visit Lady Une" after he had destroyed 100 of her new mobile suits, killed the halve of her staff and blew up the base. Well, somehow...

Yulong turned to Duo and scowled. "Hey, I thought you don't lie."

"I don't!" Duo exclaimed. "Q-man, don't tell me that lady wasn't in Cairo. I thought she would be there with Kushrenada."

"Actually I met her three times," Quartre slowly said. "She was...really busy."

It wasn't a lie. He only didn't say that it was him who kept her busy. 

"I've got to go now," Wufei suddenly said and stood up. "Woman, you stay here. Trowa, would you please have an eye on her while I'm not here?"

Trowa answered with a nod.

"Thanks."

"Where you're going?" Yulong asked, looking up to him.

"I'm going to visit Kushrenada with Heero. We'll be back in three days. In this time you stay with Trowa, woman. Don't make any problems."

"Did I ever make a problem?" She blinked innocently. 

"No, you were a shining example of virtues", Duo grinned. "Only your language..."

She scowled again. "Someone please give me scissors."

"No blades, woman," Wufei reminded her and only nodded to his friends when he left. 

Yulong's gaze followed him and she was silent when she ate her breakfast. But then she stood up and said: "I'll be back in a few moments. I'll take a little shower."

Then she walked into the house. Quartre looked from Duo and then to Trowa. "I missed something, didn't I?" 

~*~°~*~°~*~

After a half hour he arrived the secret hangar where all Gundams were. He nodded to Rashid and his men and walked straight to Nataku. In his hand a little package with some provisions and his sword. He still had to do a little routine check through Nataku's system and read the mission task. 

He past Deathsythe and Sandrock and turned around a corner where Nataku always was...and froze. She was here.

He couldn't believe it! She had followed him. "WOMAN!"

She didn't react, still standing in front of Nataku and seemed to be totally frozen. She whether blinked nor moved. She just stood there and stared up to his Gundam. 

"Why are you here?" He snarled and stomped to her. 

As if he had broken a spell, she blinked and looked at him. Then again at Nataku. Then at him. Again at Nataku. And finally at him. "What's that?" 

He quirked a brow. She had whispered her question and her voice had sounded so unsure. "I asked first."

Again she blinked and pouted then. "You won't be here for three days. What if this storm will come in these days? And we haven't said goodbye to each other. We're relations for god's sake!"

Wufei sighed. Women and their feelings. "Goodbye, woman. - Now go back."

"You didn't answer my question," she remembered him, folding her arms in front of her chest and waited. 

He sighed again. "That's a Gundam. Shenlong. But I prefer Nataku."

"Nata- what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nataku."

"So what's that? A big robot? A toy?"

He quirked his brow hearing the word "toy". "No, it's a Gundam. A mobile suit."

"And what do you do with a mobile suit?"

"We're in war, remember? - Now go."

He turned away and started the routine check on Nataku. When he heard no steps he looked over his shoulder and sighed. She still blinked up to Nataku. "Why are still you here?" 

She didn't look at him. "You mean...you fight in this war? In this thing? You pilot this monster? You're a soldier?" 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Shit no!" She glared at him. "You're only 15! How can you be a soldier and pilot this..." She interrupted herself and waved her hands helplessly in the air. "This thing here?"

"I was chosen to be the pilot of Nataku and was trained since my childhood," he answered, turning his back to her. "It is my destiny."

"Who the fuck choose children for this shit job?"

"I'm the next clan leader and it is my duty to protect my clan and my colony."

"But you're only 15!"

"What does age matters?" he asked furious. Why did she have to ask such questions and say such things? "It's my duty!"

"Who said that shit?"

"The elders of my clan and it's not shit! It is my duty!"

"Your clan? Your family? - Your clan sent you in this war?" she asked disbelieving. "In this...this thing?"

"Gundam."

"Yeah, it really looks goddamn."

"GUNDAM."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Gundam. - But where's your clan? Don't tell me the elders have left you alone and expect that only you protect their fat asses."

His eyes shot daggers at her, but she only raised a brow waiting for an answer. "They're all dead." 

Now she was speechless. He turned away from her. He didn't want to see pity in her eyes and also didn't want to hear something that implied a "sorry". 

"So, there's not one left from your clan but you?" Her voice war nearer than before. He wasn't surprised to find her next to him when he looked to her. But he was stunned not to hear pity or another soft emotion in her words. Her face was quiet emotionless like her voice. 

First he didn't want to answer. That was none of her business. But corrupt assassin or not, a whore's daughter or not...she was Chang Yulong, the first clan leader. Wasn't it her right to know how her descendant had failed and had lost everything what she had built up?

"The colony, where a main part of the clan had lived on, exploded", he finally whispered. He didn't trust his voice enough to say it louder like every time when he thought of the explosion. "But there are still some families living Hong Kong."

"Hn."

He glimpsed to her, almost expecting disappointment or anger. But there was nothing than a nod and a weak smile...and there was something in her eyes, too...a feeling, a promise...for him?

He frowned and opened the cockpit of Nataku. It was time to go. "I'll go now."

"What? You leave?" she suddenly asked horrified with wide opened eyes. "Does it mean you've got a job now?"

He scowled. "Yes, there's a mission I've to fulfil."

"Okay, a mission. - But...", she started and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you tired? The training was pretty hard today!"

Ignoring her hand his arrogance returned. "This little training can't tire me."

"Okay, but do you really have to go alone?" 

He turned to her and remarked a worried gleam in her eyes. She was worried about him? 

"I'll be with Heero, but I don't need anybody." With this he turned around and walked the last few steps to Nataku. He didn't hear her follow him, so he shrieked in surprise when he felt her arms wrapping around him. 

"You idiot! Everybody needs someone", she whispered softly. Then she turned him to her and held his shoulders in a very hard grip. He wondered how strong she was. 

"Don't you dare to die in the battle field, Chang!" She scowled at him and he clenched his teeth because he didn't want to wince in pain. She was really strong. "I don't want to hear, I'd be unable to take care for my flesh and blood."

For a moment he forgot the pain in his shoulders. He blinked and frowned confused. "What are you talking about, woman?"

She grinned mischievously "I know you wouldn't like the last part..."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes sparkled like stars in a clear summer night when she smiled at him. Her grip even got softer. "I adopt you."

He blinked several times. Oh, what a humiliation! Not only that his ancestor was an assassin for money and without conscience. She was insane, too. 

"You cannot adopt me, woman. You're too young to adopt me and maybe you won't be here when I'm back!"

"Ah, come on, Chang! Hell knows when the storm will be back. Perhaps I'll have to stay a year here...and take it as an old tradition," she cheerfully answered and hugged him. He stiffened immediately. "Everyone who's older has to take care of the younger who hasn't anybody. Especially for those who are blood relations and I want to do this for you while I'm here."

"But you..." he didn't know what to say. He was dumbfound! And her bright smile irritated him the most. He was only able to stare at her. 

"'Taking care for someone' is a very long expression and 'adoption' is shorter. And, as I said, very old tradition among us Chinese."

With a despaired scream he broke the embrace. Did she find him as so weak that she had to take care for him? He was a soldier! A Gundam pilot! "Nobody's taking care for me! I don't need anybody!"

"Well," she said and seemed to think about it. Then her cheerfulness returned and she tipped his nose. "Then don't die and come back to prove that you don't need me."

Again he only stared at her without knowing what to say. But on the other hand: how could you reply such insanity? 

So he just turned around and climbed into Nataku's cockpit. He didn't look back and also didn't say goodbye. He just took off and left. 

She was still in the hangar looking after him through the open gate till it was closed. She stretched and yawned. 

"I have very nice descendant, haven't I?" She asked loud and turned to a corner on her left side. Trowa stepped out of the shadows and replied her gaze. 

"Let me guess", she said dryly. "You're a pilot, too."

"Yes." 

"All of you five are pilots."

"Yes."

"You all are trained since childhood to fight in this war. Like Wufei."

"Yes."

"I guess, this Lady Une and that Kushrenada guy are the enemies."

"Yes."

"And you're five fight for the independence of the colonies?"

"Yes."

"Aha."

Silence...

"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

A calm look was the answer.

"Are you trained in material arts?"

Silence...

"No?"

Silence...

She quirked a corner of her mouth when she sized him with a half despaired and half amused look. "What do you think? Is it a punishment for you or me?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Ah, forget it," she chuckled. "So, how will it be? Do I've to follow you or the other way round?"

He shrugged. She sighed. 

"Are you here because of me or because of your Gundam?"

"Heavyarms is in a good shape."

"Do you have something else to do till your next mission?"

He shrugged. 

"So you have a lot of time, haven't you?"

Silence...

"Well," she almost sighed this word and smiled at him. "You have time and I have time..."

She walked towards him and stopped only few inches in front of him. Near enough so her breath moved some hairs of his long bangs. Her eyes were half closed when she looked in his eyes.

"I didn't tell you, but I really like you," she started with an almost tender smile. "You're calm and so patient. And your eyes remind me of the forest I used to play in when I was a child." 

There wasn't one hint of an emotion in his features. Trowa didn't even blink. He didn't step back. He only looked back in her dark eyes...and swallowed.

"So what do you think?" She blinked innocently and he swore he could see a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"About what?" he finally asked, his voice impressive calm and steady. 

"Would you teach me to read and write?"

~End of part 5~

Oi, very long again. 

   [1]: mailto:lapoetica@hotmail.com



	6. Part 6: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

Author's note: 

Author's note: A big DANKE SCHÖN to all who read the story and gave me feedback. It motivates and inspires me a lot....For all who thinks, I'm swearing again: Danke schön means Thank you. ^_~ 

Warnings: a lot of curses (forgive me, but I have to do it somewhere . But I changed the rating.) 

Archive: "Gundam Wing Densetsu" and here. 

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. EXCEPT Chang Yulong. 

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend

~Part 6~

by Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

The days in the Arabian Desert were hot, almost unbearable hot. But the nights...were definitely more pleasant...like a piece of smooth, black silk on your skin...caressing the heat away...making you shiver with delight... letting you forget everything...filling you with joy that you want to dance and sing all night long...this was the magic of Arabian nights. 

That was what the poets used to say and Duo had read a long time ago about Arabia. He had laughed and thought it would be only ridiculous and...well, kitschy. All these feeling only because it became night? 

N-O-N-S-E-N-S-E

But he quickly changed his mind when he was the first time in the Arabian Desert. The days were pure torture. It was so hot and he admired Quartre who even could smile in that heat. But when it turned into night...yes, he really was so happy that he could dance and sing. He even felt the said smooth, black silk on his skin, the shiver and everything... 

But in time even he got used to the Arabian Desert what didn't keep him from going on to love the nights here. He just didn't lie in the garden anymore for cooling down. Sometimes he just spent the night on the roof of the mansion and looked up to the stars. Sometimes he did some work-out what was absolutely impossible during the day. Even for Gundam pilots. Sometimes he did some repairs on Deathscythe. Sometimes he played poker with some of the Maguanacs. 

And sometimes he played chess with Quartre...like tonight.

As usual they played in the salon that led into the garden. The glass doors and windows were wide open and the soft and warm night air flowed into the room, filling it with the scent of flowers and grass. The room was dark only lighted up by the flames which crackled quietly in the fireplace and some dimmed lamps. The two boys sat facing one another at the chess board in very comfortable chairs. For Duo these moments were pure luxury...

Even when he had to think about his next move and that was really brain work. Quartre was the true master of this game. Nothing ever could distract him when he sat in front of a chess board. You could tease him until he blushed and politely asked you to stop or tell him any story to catch his attention...his mind never left the chess board. And that was why Duo loved to play with Quartre. He was a challenge...although he always won. 

At the moment Duo frowned annoyed and fumed nerved. How did the Arab do that again? One little move and he found himself totally trapped. But trap or not. This time he would win the game! 

And Quartre? 

The blonde Arab tried to take a sip from his tea but he quickly set the cup down when he felt the urge to laugh. But he only took a deep breath and kept his face straight. But his eyes were bright with amused laughter. Oh, he loved to play with Duo. Not because he always won. It was so wonderful, so funny...relaxing. 

To play with Heero or Wufei was a very serious business. Both of them saw chess as another way for training and the game always turned into "theoretical battle". And with Trowa...it wasn't that serious but very quiet...too quiet. That didn't mean Quartre wouldn't enjoy to play with the other three friends. He really appreciated this trial of strength. 

But in his opinion they forgot something about chess: it was a game. 

Not so Duo. Although he seemed to take chess as serious as the others, he really enjoyed the game. He didn't only brood over the next move. He talked, joked, teased, cursed, lamented aloud when Quartre captured one of his chessmen or he tried to persuade him to _deals _like "Give me my rook back and in return you get two of your pawns".

Quartre snickered when he remembered the things Duo had told him few moments ago. It was unbelievable what could happen in one week. 

When he got home he was a little confused by his friends who had pick up the habit to have breakfast in the garden. And of course the time traveller wasn't a great help for him. When he left his home Yulong had thought he would be a owner of a brothel. She had cursed and screamed a lot. Then he came home and she greeted him with a smile and talked with Duo who actually had wanted to kill her in return for that what she had done to him. She even got along with Trowa, with who she had spent the last three days in the library. And the most astonishing fact was, Trowa seemed to be comfortable with her company. 

He could see that something had changed and he badly wanted to know WHAT. So he immediately asked Duo for a game when the American groaned it would be another boring night with nothing else to do than to stare up to the stars. 

Duo didn't disappoint him. He recapitulated the last week and there were some...well, very interesting stories. And especially one still amused him a lot. Only the thought of it made him laugh. But he merely tried hard to held back...

"Quartre," Duo suddenly said without looking up. "It isn't politely to laugh about someone who had to think."

"No! I'm not...," Quartre quickly replied, but couldn't held back anymore and burst out laughing. "I'm not..._haha_...laughing...about...oh my god..._haha_...you..."

Duo grinned when he saw Quartre almost slid from his chair. 

"I...can't believe that," Quartre said when he finally worked out some clear words. His face was flushed and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He had to breath deeply and his sides were hurting. 

"I swear, it was what she said." Duo's eyes were half closed and his voice got a low sexy tone, when he repeated Yulong's words again: " 'Heero, you wear the spandex on purpose, don't you? And you're really only 15? What a pity.' " This scene was too delicious and should be written down for the next generations. "Oh Q-man, you really missed something. And this dirty grin in her face." 

"I see." 

"And you know what Heero did? He blushed!"

"He blushed?" 

"It seemed to be the first time someone saw him as a sex object."

"Duo!" Quartre really wanted to sound indignant but laughed even more. 

"Her looks ran along his legs and rested on his butt! I swear, she nearly made him an offer!"

The blonde Arab took a deep breath to calm down. Wiping a tear from the corners of his eyes he said: "Maybe she just likes his spandex." 

"HA! I think she's more interested in what they cover."

"Duo!" 

"I didn't tell you the best part yet, Q-man!" Duo grinned and leaned a little forward to end his story. "After a while I heard Heero asking Trowa for a pair of jeans." 

"No, he didn't!" 

Duo nodded violently. "I swear! And Wufei told Heero to stay away from Yulong." 

That made it. Quartre's forehead dropped on the table and he wrapped his arms around his body that was violently shaking with laughter. 

While Quartre tried to wrestle down his uncontrollable laughter Duo took the time to move out of Quartre's trap. He was very proud of himself...well, till Quartre lifted his flushed face, glimpsed at the board and made his next move. 

"That's why only Trowa or me have to keep an eye on her when Wufei takes a shower or has some private things to do." Duo crocked an eyebrow and stared suspiciously at the board. Quartre's last move was too harmless. Maybe it was a preparation for the next trap...He was a little unsure when he did his move.

"Ah yes, I wondered why he asked Trowa to look after her." Quartre almost immediately replied Duo's move. And again Duo was trapped. What did they say about Quartre? Master of strategy? That was an understatement! 

"Don't you remember the scene in your office. Nobody could calm her down until he looked at her," Duo said and threw his hands in the air. "He only _looked_ at her and she sat down and was completely reasonable." His gaze was on the board when he added: "I think Trowa is a lady-killer."

Quartre really had a hard time to keep his face straight. "Ah~ha."

"I mean...I know guys who talks and talks and sends flowers and presents to get a girl and Trowa only stares at her," Duo explained. "And the top of it all, he only use one eye. 

"And heaven knows what would happen when he uses both eyes." Quartre dryly said. Duo nodded earnestly. Then both were silent for a while, only staring at the board. 

"And you both also get along?" Quartre asked after a while. "What happened? I mean when I left you, you wanted to bury her somewhere in the desert."

Duo smiled sheepishly. "Well, she isn't such a pain."

"Aha."

"She can be really nice, you know."

"Aha."

"She apologised to me. She's really not that bad." 

"Ahhhh."

"What _ahhhh_?"

"You like her?"

"I said, she's a nice girl."

"Not more? Oh, c'mon Duo."

"Gee, Q, I never thought you're so curious."

"I just want to know what's going on in my household. That's all."

"If you're afraid of something immoral between us, I can reassure you: there's nothing like that. She's just like the elder sister I've always dreamed of. A good fighter with a great sense for dirty jokes and tricks." 

"But what did happen that you feel this way? Duo, tell me now!"

Duo smiled a little forced and scratched his head. "I already told you. She apologised."

Quartre snorted quietly. "If Kushrenada apologises, will you see him as your elder brother?" 

"Ah, Q-man. That's different..."

"So what's different?"

"Quartre!"

"Duo!"

Duo shifted on his chair. He couldn't run or hide. Quartre's turquoise eyes nailed him on his seat. He had to answer. Now. Who the heck said Quartre would be an angel? Would an angel enjoy torturing a friend with questions and such looks? Hell no! 

"Du~o..." Quartre almost sang his name and there was a serene tone in his voice. It was like staring in the barrel of a gun. 

Duo took a deep breath and.. "ShethoughtIwouldbeapriestandaskedmetohearherconfession."

For a very long time Quartre only looked at him. There wasn't one hint in his face that could tell Duo what he had to expect. But actually he didn't care for Quartre's reaction because he felt very relieved now. After he had told it someone he really felt lighter. 

Quartre meanwhile leaned back, resting his elbows on the arm-rests and looked at this friend over his folded hands. "You. Have. Done. What?"

Duo shrugged helplessly. "I had no other choice but to shut up and listen."

"Duo!" Quartre groaned and buried his face in his hands. "What have you done?"

"Q-man, it wasn't my fault!" Duo cried with despair. "Wufei went in the bathroom and Trowa had to do something on Heavyarms. Heero wasn't around and so I was left with her alone. Then She dragged me in your office and I really hadn't any choices because there were three letter openers on your desk. - Why the hell do you need THREE?"

"My letter openers?" Quartre wide eyed looked at Duo. This went beyond his mind. "What's that for an excuse?"

"A VERY GOOD ONE!"

"Duo, what have my letter openers to do with this now?"

"A LOT!" 

Both stared at each other. Duo completely out of rage and Quartre more confused than ever.

"Okay," Quartre sighed and shook his head. "Let's forget the letter openers. - Why didn't you tell her that you aren't a priest when there weren't any letter openers around?" 

Duo grimaced and sighed. "Q-man...that's more complicated than you think...you know..." Suddenly he sat upright and his expression changed. Very serious and worried. Even his tone changed. Calm and a little husky he went on: "You know...somehow she's just like me...she also grew up on the streets and the only person she ever trusted outside her family was a priest...and...oh Quartre, she just needed someone who listens...I mean, everyone needs someone who just listens and it's like you said about her. She feels a little forsaken here. She's in wrong time and at the wrong place and nobody knows why...Wufei clearly showed that he doesn't want to deal with her...and would you go to Heero or Trowa? You weren't here and your staff's English is really poor, you know. To who she should have go, if not to me?"

When he ended, he leaned back but his frown didn't disappear. He had a clear conscience. He hadn't lied, he only had withheld the truth. That wasn't as bad as lying, was it? Yet he unsure looked through his long bangs to Quartre. 

Quartre had settled his chin on his folded hands and some blonde locks fell in his face, hiding it. After a while he finally softly said: "I would have done the same way." He smiled understanding. "I'm glad, you could forgive her and even listen to her problems."

"Hey, she apologised to me," Duo casually replied and his bright smile returned. "How could I resist a repentant sinner? I've got a soft spot for those guys...especially when they also like to drive Wufei or Trowa crazy."

Quartre lifted an eyebrow. "But I still think you should tell her the truth as fast as possible."

"But..."

"Letter openers or not," Quartre interrupted him determined and added inwardly: _"Why is he suddenly afraid of letter openers?"_

"Okay," Duo lamely said. "I intended to do tell her anyway..."

Quartre nodded content and reached out to make his move. "And...check mate."

"What the..." Duo incredulously blinked at the chess board. Silently he traced back Quartre's last few moves. With an outraged cry he scowled at his friend. "Damn, Q-man! You tricked me!"

"I wouldn't do such things!" Quartre exclaimed laughing. "I've won fair and square."

"You've distracted me!"

"You aren't a match for him. That's all," a monotone voice said from the door. 

Both boys turned around and saw Heero standing there. 

"Welcome back and thanks for the flowers," Duo dryly said. "I really missed you."

"Hn."

"That I missed the most."

Quartre giggled. "Welcome back, Heero. Everything went fine, I think."

"Was a joke of a mission," Heero answered and walked to a sofa. With a sigh he took seat. "And too long."

"So why don't you go sleeping while I'll try to beat Q-man in our next game?" Duo remarked and quickly put the figures on the board. 

"A mission just came in." 

"Ahhhh, not now!"

"You or Trowa are going to meet Wufei in Hong Kong in 5 hours. The target is the new base on Victoria Peak "

"Ahhhh!" Duo fell back in his chair and sighed long and deep. "Okay, I'll go."

"You go?" Quartre asked blinking. 

Duo shrugged and smirked a little. "I'm very sorry. But Trowa is teaching her and I don't think we should interrupt their studies when she makes such great progresses."

Heero looked bemused between his friends "He teaches her what?"

Duo smiled broad. "To read and write. Believe it or not."

Heero blinked. "And? Where are they?" 

As if they wanted to answer him by themselves. Their voices were heard in the hall. 

"That's not fair, Trowa! You said I could read anything I like.

"Excluding gossip sheets and Duo's comics."

"Ahhh, you're no fun."

"I'm your teacher. I'm not supposed to be fun."

The door swung open and the two entered the room. Trowa followed a pouting Yulong who still tried to persuade him to let her read what she wanted to but then she discovered Heero. 

"Hey Heero, you're back!" She cheerfully said and smiled brightly. "How was the mission?" 

Heero froze and gave his friends a puzzled look. Somehow he could understand Quartre. What happened in the last three days?

"She knows everything," Quartre quickly answered. Yulong smirked mischievously and nodded confirming. 

"Hn."

"And where's Chang?" She curiously took a look around for her charming descendant. 

"Right after our mission he got a new one," Heero explained. 

"A new one?" Yulong dumbly repeated. "Alone?"

"No, with me," Duo answered and stood up. He walked to her and quickly hugged her. "I'll keep an eye on your precious descendant. Don't worry."

"Better keep an eye on yourself, too," she dryly replied and softly yanked his long braid. "Just come back...in one piece."

Duo grimaced offended. "Somehow everybody thinks I'm unable."

Quartre shook his head and opened his mouth to calm Duo down, but Trowa was faster.

"Need some help with Deathscythe?" He asked in his usual flat tone. 

Duo mock scowled at him and answered in a dry tone: "That was funny, Tro." 

"That wasn't a joke, Duo," Trowa replied and followed Duo out of the room. "That was a serious offer."

"Ah, don't scare me by developing a sense for humour!"

"What do you mean by this?"

The door fell shut with a quiet click behind them. But for a while you still could hear them talking behind the door. 

"One back and two out," Yulong whispered with a bitter smile. 

"It's maybe only a routine mission," Quartre quickly reassured. He was surprised when he felt a burst out of fear and sorrow in her. Although she didn't look like that, he clearly felt panic, too.

A weak smile crossed her face when she looked at him. "So they're good in their job, aren't they?"

"Very good," Quartre smiled confidently. "Don't worry about them."

Her smile became sad and a little wistful when she nodded. Quartre almost couldn't reply her smile. He felt her sadness and fear growing deeper in her, torturing her soul but she still smiled, shrugged and even said: "They're big boys. Why should I worry about them?"

"That's true." Quartre smiled a little and wanted to comfort her. But something held him back. Her expressionless face. Her self-control...just like Wufei. She fought against her inner pain. Grim and...experienced. So this sort of pain wasn't new to her...because she knew every sort of pain? Quartre shuddered inwardly. He hated the thought that someone who was so young could know pain in every way.

All three looked to the door when they heard a soft knock. It opened and Trowa stepped in. 

"Didn't want your help, did he?" Yulong asked. Her voice was more steady and even sounded as casual as always. 

There was a faint sign of a amused smile on his lips when he shook his head. "Let's go back to your reading exercises, Yulong."

"O~kay!" She sang cheerfully and followed Trowa out of the room. But suddenly she stopped at the door and looked back. Her eyes sized Heero curiously up, then she asked pouting: "Hey Heero, where are your spandex?"

Quartre immediately looked at Heero to catch his reaction. Now that she asked he realised Heero wore blue jeans. They didn't seemed to be one of Trowa's because they were more baggy and a bit darker. With delight he registered a slight blush on the Japanese boy's cheeks.

Heero mumbled grumpily : "In the laundry."

"Aha." Her answer was accompanied with a dirty smile. Heero growled and turned away from her. 

"See ya!" She shouted over her shoulder and ran after Trowa. 

Heero's eyes caught Quartre's who was trying to keep his face straight. But unfortunately his lips trembled treacherously. Both stared at each other. 

"I already heard she likes your spandex," Quartre finally said and coughed a little to hide his laugh. 

Heero growled threatening. "Don't. Even. Mention. Them."

"Okay," Quartre whispered, not trusting his voice, and nodded. Heero glared when he left the Arab, who almost died of hysterical laughter. 

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

...two days later...

It was a peaceful evening...well, as peaceful as it could be. Quartre, Trowa, Heero and Yulong sat together in the salon and enjoyed the warm air from the garden. Yulong still tried to persuade Trowa letting her read Duo's comics or some gossip sheets while she had to copy a page from a book. She had made astonishing progresses in last few days. Trowa said she had sense for languages but Quartre knew that she had spent some nights with exercises. He had met her several times in the library when everyone was asleep. Her laconic remark was: "An assassin never sleeps till his job is done." 

Heero sat at the table and played chess with...er, against him while the tv was on. They had eaten dinner and around this time it was usual they waited for the evening news. It was important for them to know what happened in the world. And if it was only about Kushrenada's favourite flowers. 

But for this evening there was a live special about Hong Kong's role in the Earth Alliance. The beginning was quite boring. "This is Nancy Wang for WNTV. Welcome to Hong Kong...blablabla..." 

A little explanation that came along with a historical overview about Hong Kong as an important strategic point followed. A lot of pictures of Hong Kong were showed but actually nobody in the salon in the Arabian desert was interested in them. Yulong still wanted to read gossip sheets while Trowa insisted on some more higher levelled books. 

Heero and Quartre concentrated on their game. It was exciting like always, especially when Quartre found out, Heero played with a new strategy this time.

Meanwhile Nancy Wang had changed the setting and introduced an interview partner. Then the camera panned from the sea-view to where the new OZ base was. And this finally got the attention of the boys. 

"It's still there?" Quartre frowned and gave Heero a worried look. The Japanese boy stared at the tv screen and his eyes darkened with every scene he saw. 

"Something went wrong," Trowa remarked. Yulong looked up when she suddenly heard his voice. She had given up to persuade him and started to copy the page. Her handwriting still was lousy. 

She took a look around and felt a tension in the air. The three boys were too silent and stared intensely at the tv. So her gaze also fell at the tv. The speaker was interviewing a woman with blonde hair and in a military uniform of a high-ranking officer. She was young but looked very authoritarian. So even the leaders were young...

"Who's that?" Yulong asked. 

"Lady Une," Trowa answered without looking at her. 

Yulong just nodded and stayed silent. It seemed to be very important to the boys. So she watched and quickly got bored by the interview. OZ here and OZ there. They only wanted peace with the colonies but the rebels always blocked every step towards peace and harmony. His excellency was sad and worried about the activities of the colonies. His sympathy always was only for the citizens of Earth and so nobody should be afraid of this new base in Hong Kong. 

Yulong's eyed widened. Hong Kong? While Lady Une went on explaining, some pictures of the new military base were showed. She watched the pictures in the same silence like the boys.

"Is that Hong Kong Island?" she suddenly asked. 

"Unfortunately yes," Quartre mumbled. He didn't pay attention to the interview. In mind he still asked why the base was still there and where the heck Wufei and Duo were. 

"Is this Victoria Peak?" 

"Yes, it is." Quartre wondered why Yulong's voice was so dangerously flat. When he turned to her, he saw her scowling. He even heard her quietly growling. 

"They...have...built...a...military...base...on...my...mother's...grave?" She slowly said and with every word her voice became a little shriller. "These BASTARDS are walking over MY mother?" 

Now she got the full attention of all in the room. 

"Your mother?" 

"Fuck! YES!" She shouted and fumed with rage. "How dare those arseholes build a base on my mother? Damn fucking shit! Don't they have any fucking respect for the dead?" 

"You're mother is gone?" Quartre asked surprised. During the last few days he and she had talk a lot. About their families for instance. Why didn't he notice that she never had talked about her mother? A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Uhm...come in."

"Master Quartre?" The good spirit of Quartre's household - his butler - entered the room and bowed a little. 

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Master Duo just has returned."

"He has returned?" Quartre repeated stunned. He looked between his butler and the tv screen. The military base in Hong Kong was still there. 

"Master Quartre..."

"Yes?"

"He doesn't leave his Gundam."

"Did he say why?" 

"No, sir, Master Duo didn't say one word since his arrival."

"Now that's strange," Yulong remarked. "I mean...even I know he never shuts up."

"That's really strange", Heero also said and stood up. Trowa and Quartre immediately followed him to the hangar. Because she had nothing else to do, Yulong ran after them. 

And yes indeed...Deathscythe stood in his place. Whole and without any visible damages. But there was no Duo jumping around and complaining about rude Oz soldiers. It was absolutely still in the hangar. Nothing happened

"Why doesn't he come out?" Yulong asked after a while. 

"That's a good question," Trowa remarked and walked to the Gundam. Heero followed him. Together the two boys climbed up to the cockpit and opened it. Heero gasped surprised when a limp and unconscious bundle of loose chestnut hair and black clothes suddenly fell out of the cockpit. Instinctively he dodged and realised too late that it was Duo Maxwell himself. But Trowa had the presence of mind to catch him, even without loosing his balance. Heero came to help and they carefully carried him down to Deathscythe's feet where Quartre and Yulong already awaited them. Both stretched their arms up to take Duo from them. Slowly and absolutely carefully they laid him down, after they made sure he was still breathing and he hadn't any spine damages. 

"He doesn't look good," she murmured and her experienced hands moved over his body.

"Oh Allah!" Quartre whispered horrified while he stroke Duo's loose hair out of the pale face. "He had bruises everywhere..."

"And his left arm looks strange," Yulong added with a frown and softly examined Duo's shoulder. "It's dislocated." 

"We should fix it while he's unconscious," Heero suggested flatly. "And we should make it fast. Duo never is long unconscious."

A shudder ran along Quartre's back. "We better wait for Abdul..."

"Heero is right," Yulong frowned and looked up to Heero and Trowa. "Did one of you ever relocated an arm?"

Both shook their head. "You?"

She gave them a forced smile. "You learn a lot things when you haven't any money.

Both quickly kneed next to Duo and offered her their assistance by holding Duo down. Yulong firmly grasped Duo's arm. 

"Ooooohhh, Allah..." Quartre turned away. That he really didn't want to see.

She looked to the two boys and they almost breathed and moved at the same time: she pulled Duo's arm till it snapped back and the boys held him down. 

With a shocked grasp Duo's eyes flung wide open and with a roar of pain he got back to conscious. His whole body hurt, he wanted to jump up and ran away. But hands held him back, comforting words were whispered, soft fingers stroke his hair back, caressing his pain away...well, almost... 

"Everything's fine, Duo," Yulong whispered and carefully let go of his arm. "You're safe now."

His wild flickering eyes tried hard to focused her face and when he recognised her, he sighed relieved and smiled weakly. Closing his eyes he limply fell back on the floor. "I'm back."

"Yes, you're back," Yulong whispered softly. 

"In one piece."

They all smiled. Even in his condition he still joked. That was a good sign...

"I'll call Abdul," Quartre announced quietly, stood up and ran in the quarters of the Maguanacs. 

"Tell him I'm alright," Duo weakly protested. "Wufei needs more help."

"Wufei?" Yulong felt something slowly squeezing her throat. "What's the matter with him?"

"That lady spotted us before we could get in the near of the base. We should have know that she was more carefully after Cairo. Guess, we were to light-headed. We both got injured on the run," Duo reported with half closed eyes. "Didn't that stubborn idiot show you his injuries?"

"Wufei hasn't returned yet," Trowa calmly said.

Duo's eyed opened again. His eyes were confused and blood-shot. "But he left first...Where's he?"

Yes...where was Wufei?

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

__

"Keep her busy."

Trowa sighed inwardly when he remembered Heero's words that were spoken almost twelve hours after Duo's arrival. They had had to wait until Duo was awake to tell them more about their failed mission. His injuries were tended and he was strong enough for a meal. After this Heero had call all pilots for a meeting...with a suspicious look at Yulong who innocently had blinked back. 

"Keep her busy," he had whispered to Trowa. 

That was easier to say than to do. Especially in Yulong's case. He had spent the last week with her and knew that she could be as bad as Duo. She was quick minded and very keen. But she also liked to ask questions. If he could answer her properly she left him alone and did what he wanted. If not, she could be like Duo said "a real pain in the ass". Just like now. 

"Yulong, it'll be a intern meeting. You won't go anywhere," he said in a strict tone. "Stay here and copy this page."

Arrogantly she raised her eyebrows and looked in his deep green eyes - well, in this one that was visible. "I'm older than you and you dare to treat me like a little child?"

"You wanted me to teach you read and write," he calmly replied and she swore she heard a slight hint of a laugh in his flat voice. "So do what I tell you to."

She continued to stare at him, ignoring the paper he gave her to copy. He stared back. This game they played a lot of times and he always won. When he saw her blinking he knew, he would win this time, too. But she surprised him by lifting her hand and brushing his long bangs aside

"Didn't anybody tell you, it's scary to be stared by one eye?" She asked a little furious although he saw her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Since she had asked him to be her teacher she had tried it many times but she never succeeded in catching him off guard. It was like a sport for her. He always kept his stoic calmness and hoped she'd give up. But this time she got him. For a moment he just blinked and blushed. 

"You're cute, you know?" She suddenly stated and stared surprised in his face. 

His blush deepened when he cleared his throat. Nobody ever did what she had. It was strange to be touched by her. It wasn't erotic and he was sure she didn't mean to do something in this way. It just felt strange, not offending or unpleasant...just strange...but somehow also very normal... 

She smiled delighted when she stepped away from him. To her total amusement she heard him quietly sighing with relief when his bangs fell back in its usual form. She didn't mean to shock him but he reminded her so much of her little brother Tam...cute, intelligent, patient, the personification of stoic calm and shyness. And she so missed teasing him...But this was Trowa. That poor boy really tried to teach her and she teased him. That wasn't very fair. So she sighed and grabbed the paper. She cursed under her breath when she looked at the tiny letters which covered the whole page. That would take a lot of time to copy. 

"Do I really have to?" She asked pouting. 

He looked at her - with one eye again - and suddenly a smirk appeared. It almost looked wicked. "Yes, you have to. You know your handwriting is still very terrible. I hope to see your version before dinner time, okay?" With that he left her in the library. 

She counted to ten and sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." 

She sneaked out of the library after she made sure nobody was in the hall. As an assassin she had learned to be noiseless and invisible like a shadow. So there was no problem to get to the first floor where the four boys were. She bet they were talking about Wufei's destiny. Everything that had to do with that chauvinistic clan brat, she had to know. She had adopted him, right? She pressed herself against the wall next to the open door and listened. 

"NO!" 

She jumped when she heard Quartre's horrified scream. 

"We won't do that!" Quartre added furiously. "Heero, are you nuts?"

Yulong smiled a little. The little Arab seemed to be very upset. She really would like to know what...

"We won't blow up the base with Wufei in there!" 

The smile in her features died and a cold hand wrapped around her heart, slowly crashing it till she could the feel the pain in her whole body. The same feeling when they told her, her mother would die. 

~End of part 6~

Herrje, das wird immer länger...*clears her throat* uhm...I mean...Actually I never have been to Hong Kong so I don't know if on Victoria Peak really is a cemetery or even if it's a nice place for the final rest. I just heard there'd be a wonderful view of Hong Kong. 

What do you think? 

And greeting to all Dir en grey fans!! ^_^v


	7. Part 7: The 5th son of an Ancient Legend

"Pity

Author's note: I'm sorry...soooo sorry....I didn't write for a long time. But you know, I really was busy with some exams - really! That's not a cheap excuse. But now, I'm free!! VACATIONS!!! And because I'm always out of money. I'll stay in town while writing this fanfiction...and this time it's extra long

Pairings: No, no, no

Warnings: as usual (odd grammar, curses and these things)

Archive: Gundam Wing Densetsu and here

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. But Yulong is...of course in my dreams it's the other way round. 

The Fifth Son Of An Ancient Legend

~Part 7~

by Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

Duo scowled at the laptop screen as if the information would change when he stared threatening enough at it. But of course it didn't. And on the other hand he didn't doubt the correctness of this information. 

Heero and Trowa had looked for Wufei's destiny on two different ways and had come the exactly same result. There was a very good guarded "special guest" in the new Hong Kong OZ base. It couldn't be a high ranking military or even Kushrenada himself because this "special guest" wasn't accommodated in the officer quarters, but in the "north east section" officially known as the supply section. Without any further searching the boys knew, it had to be Wufei. 

Duo sighed and slowly turned away from the laptop. His left shoulder was still hurting and he had to carry his arm in a sling to take some strain from the sore shoulder. Carefully he leaned back in his chair and watched Quartre pacing.

Almost simultaneously with Heero's research result a small reminder of one of the doctors came in: "24 hours left to complete mission."

This message was a kind of shock for the four pilots. They didn't even think of completing the failed mission. They were busy to make plans to free Wufei. So that wasn't a surprise when hell broke loose in the salon when Heero suddenly declared they wouldn't have the time to free Wufei in this case.

"I'm definitely against this plan," Quartre announced furiously. "We won't blow the base with Wufei in it."

"And I definitely agree with Q-man," Duo nodded and groaned in pain when he tried to lift a glass with juice to his mouth. Annoyed he set down the glass. Trowa suddenly stood behind him and put a straw in it. 

"Oh Tro, thank you!" Duo sobbed and blinked some tears away. "I know you love me. I always knew."

Trowa ignored him and turned to Heero. "He's our friend and we still need him and Nataku."

"We aren't enough to free him", Heero flatly said. His face showed no emotion while he stared down at the screen. "The north east section and the headquarter are too far apart. We'd need three persons in the base. One who copies all data, while one prepares the explosives all over the base and the third has to free Wufei and brings him to Nataku. We've to calculate he's injured and unconscious. A forth person is needed for co-ordination and watching the area outside. And we are only three. Duo is not available."

"I am!" Duo exclaimed and jumped on his feet. Only seconds later fell on his seat again, holding his bandaged arm and winced in pain. "Okay, give me five minutes..." The pain got stronger and shot through his spine. He clenched his teeth and hissed several curses through them. "Better...five days..."

"We haven't five days," Heero answered with a merciless coolness. "We have to do it now."

"Heero!" Quartre stopped in front of his friend and fumed in rage. "We won't do anything that could kill Wufei! I won't allow it. Never! No!"

"We have no other choice."

"Then let's forget the informations and free Wufei instead."

"No, they're too important."

"And Wufei isn't?"

Heero didn't answer, keeping his emotionless masque on. 

Quartre curled his hands in fists to keep himself from tearing his hair. Sometimes Heero made him very furious. "What about Rashid? Can't he be our third man in the base or the one who's outside?" 

"He'll get nervous if he knows you're on your own and the co-ordinator has to have everything under control. Including his nerves," Heero pointed out.

"Sorry, Q-man," Duo said and his face was very serious. "Heero is right. If the one outside doesn't concentrate on his job I wouldn't be able to concentrate on mine, too."

Quartre grimaced. They were right. Rashid cared for him too much sometimes and his worries would influence his actions and that would ruin the mission and cause Wufei's death...

"And he doesn't walk. He stamps," Trowa remarked. "So we can't take him for the inside job."

Quartre, Duo and even Heero gave him a blank look. They all were absolutely silent but it didn't confused Trowa a bit. He still sat there with folded arms on the sofa. 

"Did he make a joke?" Duo asked unsure. 

Quartre shrugged helplessly. Heero only raised a brow and turned to his precious laptop. Trowa looked up and answered Duo's question: "I'm serious."

"Oh," Duo nodded and gave him a puzzled look. This was one of these moment when he thought he was working together with strange guys.

"What means we're at the beginning again," Quartre sighed. He fell next to Trowa on the sofa and buried his fingers in his golden locks. "Heero, let's take a little time to make another plan. There must be a possibility to rescue Wufei with two of us inside the base."

"The problem is: we haven't any time," was the cruel answer. "We've got only 23 hours now. We should have taken off at this moment."

Quartre glared at him. "I know, but there is friend of us in there!"

"Hey, hey, guys. Calm down!" Duo interrupted them annoyed. "That won't bring us anywhere."

"Let me be the third."

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard those words. Trowa blinked surprised and Duo quietly groaned and rolled his eyes when he wanted to turn around. He forgot his injured shoulder again. Quartre almost got a heart attack when he heard that voice. Even Heero's gaze shot to the door. 

And there she was...or was not. Quartre didn't recognised her immediately. She seemed to be another person. Not the cheerful person he used to know. Maybe it was only the matter of light in the room or maybe he never had seen her without a mocking smirk or a bright smile. Now...she looked very young and vulnerable. But her eyes talked another language. Cold and determined... 

"You've eavesdropped us?" Heero scowled at her. She nodded frankly.

"I'm disappointed," Duo dryly remarked. 

"My apologies." Although she didn't look very regretful. 

"Yulong," Quartre gasped while his heart beats slowed down. "Letting you be the third? You can't leave the desert. The storm could come at any time."

"I don't care." She slowly walked in the room. 

Quartre didn't know what it was. But she was not the same person he had talked to and joked with in the last days. She seemed to be cold as ice. "Yu..."

"I said, I don't care," she repeated. It was almost a whisper but her tone was sharp enough to let Quartre jump again. "You need a third person for your plan. Here I am."

"But you're not trained in working with computers and the work with explosives."

"But I am an assassin. I'm used to sneak in and out every building on Earth." 

"Sounds good to me," Duo remarked thoughtfully. "I mean, she has got more dirty tricks than I do. She fights even better than Wufei." 

"Duo!" Quartre blinked incredulously. "What happens if the storm comes and she's not here? History would change!" 

She scowled and looked very threatening in her determination. "Leave me here and I swear I'll find a way to follow you." 

Heero turned to her and again...he saw this black fire in her eyes again. And somehow he knew that she wasn't called Black Dragon because of her tattoo. Then he looked down on his laptop and typed something. "You won't do anything like that."

Quartre sighed with relieve. Finally one who was reasonable. 

On Heero's face a little smile appeared. "Because you'll replace the female cleaner in the north east section." 

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

...Hong Kong, OZ military base, hours later...

Six hours.

Six hours of nothing but sweeping, scrubbing, wiping, dusting, polishing and watching. Her hands were red in spite of the gloves she wore and her back...was one big pain. The base commander was a little nervous because he was expecting some high ranking officers. So that wasn't a good time to infiltrate this place as a cleaner. Couldn't her dear descendant chose a better time to be captured? 

But she kept her smile and nodded with faked enthusiasm every time she got a new order. She had a job to do. She was here to find Wufei and to get out of here before Heero or Trowa blew up this base. It was a part of their mission. A mission which had to be done as fast as possible. Even if they had to kill one of their friends. She understood them. Sometimes there had to be sacrifices... 

Heero and Trowa had infiltrated the base. They wore Oz Uniforms and almost moved freely among the soldiers. Quartre and his men were watching the whole area and eliminating everything and everyone that could endanger the mission or discover the Gundams of Trowa and Heero. 

Even Duo was here in Hong Kong. He had refused to stay in the Arabian desert and to take care of his wounded shoulder. Quartre immediately had agreed to let Duo to look for Nataku when they didn't found any hints Wufei's Gundam could be in the base, too. The Arabian loved his friends but he didn't want to know what could happen in his house when a wounded, but bored Duo Maxwell - who would be 24 hours a day in the near of 8 sorts of coffee, 25 sorts of tea and tons of sweets - was alone in there. 

Decently rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes she pushed a cleaner wagon through the hallways of the north east section which was big...really big. It took a lot of time to remember every hallway - they all looked the same - and to find the most interesting hallway in this section. That was the hardest part of her _mission_. But she found it and this was good. 

Now she was in the near of this hallway and pretended to scrubbed something while she watched the two soldiers, who guarded a massive metal door, and looked for any alarm systems. She couldn't see any. But the door looked very massive and the lock...She paused stunned. What was that for a lock? 

__

"No, don't think about it know," She told herself and downcast her gaze. _"Better think of how to get rid of the two guards."_

She took the sweeper and swept along the wall to get in their near. 

"Ahhhh, they're late!" One complained and frowned at his watch. 

"Patience," The other answered smirking. 

"Fuck your patience!" The one soldier retorted. "I need to pee."

His colleague laughed delighted. 

So so, their shift ended now. Yulong swept her way back and pretended to wipe something when she made plans. It would be too risky to knock them out now. The replacements could come at any time. No, better wait for the replacements. But they had to come quick!

Yulong glimpsed at the watch Quartre had given her. 45 minutes and Trowa would push the button to blow the base. The minutes were like hours to her. But she kept herself busy to calm down. After the wiping she swept and polished. Nobody saw she was concentrating only on one spot right in the middle of the most important hallway of the base.

Finally the replacements came. She was getting nervous when the soldiers started to tease each other, telling jokes and making plans how to spend the evening. With some relieve and a little surprise she noticed that this little conversation only took about 3 minutes. With the sweeper in her hands she waited until the soldiers who ended their shift past her. The other two soldiers took seat and went on talking. 

Yulong took off the gloves before she continued to sweep. Slowly, moving towards the two men and always listening for approaching steps. Nothing. Absolutely quiet. 

She looked up and accidentally one of the soldiers caught her intense and cold glare. He reacted without thinking and reached out for his gun. But Yulong was faster. She swung the sweeper and wiped him down. He immediately was knocked off when his face met the hard cold floor. One left. This one also wasn't a match for the Black Dragon. 

With a lot of force and low growl she used the other end of the sweeper to thrust hard between his legs. With a gurgling noise, in shock widened eyes and paled face the young man took a last breath and collapsed. With a wicked smirk she took a look at her "work". Not very fair, but very effective.

With a glimpse behind her she kneed next to the two soldiers and searched their pockets for something useful. Identity cards, candies, pens, money...but no keys. Yulong snorted not very ladylike and started to take out all needles from her hair. Carefully she combed through the long strands with her fingers till she found the small item Duo had given her. It looked thick, black and shiny coin or button. One side rough and hard the other smooth and soft. 

"If there's locked door," Duo had said when he had showed her this coin. "Use this baby. Wet the smooth side and push it against the lock. Then turn away form it. Otherwise you get blind."

She opened her mouth and wanted to wet it with her tongue, but she stopped and sniffed distrustful at the smooth side. "God, smells like shit", she groaned disgusted and turned away from that stinky thing. No, she wouldn't touch it with her tongue...and she had to was her hair.

Still grimacing she spitted on in before she pushed it against the lock and turned away with closed eyes.

Seconds later she heard a quiet hissing and an even quieter squeak, when the heavy metal door opened a little. Incredulously she looked at the former solid lock. Now it looked more like melted ice cream. Duo's _baby _was really astonishing. But she didn't want to know what could had happened if she had licked it...With a last look behind her she opened the door wider and stepped in. 

"Chang, it was really hard to find....you." Her voice trailed off when the light of the hallway shined into the dark tiny cell. It was smaller than that in Quartre's basement. And on the floor...there was Wufei. His long hair framed his pale face. His clothes were dirty and torn at some places. Here and there were bruises and blue and violet marks on his skin. The worse injuries were careless tended. The bandages were soaked with blood. 

She rushed to him and kneed next to him. She knew she was wasting time when she just sat there and did nothing. Softly tapping his cheeks she whispered his name while she carefully examined him, the open door always in her sight. Nothing was broken or dislocated. But there were so many wounds. Were the inner bleedings and spine damages, too? He was the only one who could answer her but his eyes stayed closed. With a deep sigh she fell back on her heels. She couldn't get him out all by herself. She needed help. 

She crawled to the door and peeked out. Nobody was on the hall way. Then without hesitation she opened her shirt with quick fingers and looked down at her bare chest. There it was. A small, black and the most common communication-system in the terrorists scene of this time, complete with headset and a small microphone. Of course wireless and very decent and elegant in design. It was stick on her skin with a stuff similar to silicone. It was better and didn't itch like an adhesive and it felt like her own flesh. In case someone bumped into her, he or she wouldn't feel the little hard headset only her soft flesh 

But it hurt to take off that stuff. She gritted her teeth when she pulled it off with one quick move and caught the small communication set before it could hit the floor. That silicone stuff left her skin red and a little swollen. She cursed and whimpered in the same breath. "Damn, I'm glad I'm not a man." 

Quickly she put it on and activate it without thinking of the warning Heero had given her before he had brought her into the base. He had told her not to use the headset inside the base. Like in every communication system there was a transmitter which could be easily located by a radar and in this base the radar was famous to be the most modern on Earth. But in this moment she didn't care for anything but how to get the injured clan brat and her own butt out of this place. She softly pushed the small button and whispered: "Quartre? You hear me?"

"Yulong!" She heard him gasping in surprised and almost could see his wide opened turquoise eyes. "Is Wufei in his Gundam? Is Duo with you?" 

"No, we're still in the base," Yulong calmly continued and peeked out the door again. "Listen, there's a little problem."

"What problem?" 

"Wufei is unconscious and injured. I can't carry him through the gates."

"I see," Quartre quietly answered. In the background Yulong heard some typing noises. "We saw this possibility, too, and prepared another escape route. At least I hope Trowa had the time to do it....is Wufei seriously injured?" 

"It looks bad," Yulong's voice whispered through the speakers in Sandrock. Quartre could feel her pain in her calm voice. He sadly shook his head. So young and so much pain. Just like him and his friends. "But nothing's broken." 

"You still have this cleaner trolley, don't you? Put Wufei in it and cover him with blankets or whatever you can find and go to the garage in the first floor."

"The garage?" Yulong whispered bemused, while she carefully picked up her unconscious descendant. "Is someone waiting there for me?"

"I'm sorry. You've to do all by yourself," Quartre answered. "In this garage is a prepared jeep. The sign is CX-274. In the boot is a first aid kit." 

"Can we treat his injuries later?" Yulong asked and gently put Wufei in her trolley. While covering with plastic bags and dirty sheets, she always watched the hallway. 

"It's not a first aid kit in common sense," Quartre chuckled a little. "You'll find a uniform and some other useful things in this package." 

"I see," Yulong whispered back. She buttoned her shirt and pushed the trolley through the hallway. 

Quartre's voice tickled in her ear. "The boot is padded out. It should be comfortable enough for Wufei. And don't forget to take off the headset and you've got the grade of a sergeant. Heero has already left the base and Trowa is waiting for you. You think you can get in the save area in 20 minutes?" 

"No problem, over and out." While Quartre explained everything to her, she already was on her way to the elevator to get to the garage of the north east section. Better leave this hallway with the both unconscious soldiers. She wasn't in the right mood to fight against a whole battalion. 

Quickly she took off the headset and put it in her pocket before someone could discover it. At the elevator she waited patiently, reminded herself to breath and not to rush in spite of her worries about that injured brat in her trolley. 

Inside the small cabin she discovered two cameras. When the doors or the elevator opened at the garage stock she slowly pushed the trolley, for the cameras she pretended to be tired and bored. Like everyone would be if he had to clean the whole section. But only shortly after the door closed behind her, she left the tired cleaner behind her and was the assassin Black Dragon again. 

She parked the cleaner trolley in a save corner and breathed flatly while she looked for the jeep and soldiers. She was lucky. She found the jeep and there was only one soldier. That would be easy. Moving like shadow she approached him from behind and knocked him out before he could sense her presence. Without further hesitations she fetched the cleaner trolley and parked it behind the prepared jeep. She opened the boot - always glimpsing around - and a packet in a handy form greeted her. Quartre's first aid kit. There were a uniform, some documents, two loaded guns, binoculars...a thing that looked like a smaller version of Heero's laptop. What was that? 

Ah, anyway. She hadn't the time to tackle it. Yulong shrugged and put it back. She quickly changed the uniforms, braid her hair and slowly got Wufei out of the cleaner trolley and the unconscious soldier in it, then she gave it a shove so it could roll in a dark corner of the big garage. 

With a last look around she got into the driver's seat and started the car. In a moderate speed she drove to the gates.

There a grumpy young soldier stopped her. Friendly Smiling she patiently answered every question the guard asked her while he checked her documents she gave him to prove she had vacations and wasn't a deserter or something. Yes, it was a long week and she was looking for some vacations. Yes, of course her commander knew she was using one of the jeeps for her vacations. He had allowed her. The gate guard nodded and asked her to sign the visitor register. She held her breath, when she took the pen and without hesitation she wrote: "Sergeant Suzy Wong". She bit back a proud grin. Her hand writing was getting better. Then she wished her "colleague" a nice day and drove through the gates when they opened. 

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

A nice day! Sergeant Neuling snorted when he closed the gates behind the leaving jeep. A nice day! This sergeant was funny. How could it be a nice day? His Excellency and his staff would arrive today and the whole base was in a state of turmoil. And this woman had vacations! He guessed she was lucky. Lucky and...really cute. Maybe she would tell him about her vacations during a cup of coffee. Neuling smirked and drifted in daydreams which involved a Asian female colleague...

"Hey, John!" His replacement Joseph Smith suddenly stood there and waved his hand close in front of his face. "I hope you're not dreaming again. Lt. Noin is two numbers too big for you."

Neuling blushed and growled at him. "Fuck you." He yawned and stretched like a lazy cat. "Go to work. I'll have a nap."

"Haven't you slept enough already?"

"Ha ha."

Officer Smith watched his colleague collecting his magazines and smug when his gaze fell on the visitor register. Every base member had to write down his or her name, grade, time and with what vehicle he or she had left or entered the base. On the page with the date of this day there only was one name. Smith felt cold sweat breaking out and his eyes widened in shock and panic. Today shouldn't be one name in the visitor register. 

"John, you idiot!" He hissed and whirled around, holding up the register. "What the heck is that?"

"The register, what else?" Neuling blinked confused. 

"I mean this here!" Smith pointed on the name. "What is this?"

"Sergeant Suzy Wong," Neuling read aloud. Then added hopefully. "You know her?" 

"That's not the point!" Smith almost screamed hysterically. "Why did you let her leave the base?"

"Why not? She's on vacations." 

"John! You stupid dog! Nobody's on vacation! Everybody's preparing the base for His Excellency's arrival! Nobody even is allowed to leave the base!"

The two soldiers silently looked at each other for an almost endless moment until a horrified "Oh shit" slipped through John's lips. 

Seconds later hell broke loose on the base on Victoria peak. 

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

Yulong was almost down from Victoria peak and carefully took the curves. Wufei had enough bruises. She pulled out the headset and activated it. With a smile she said: "Mission accomplished." She snickered when she heard Quartre sighed with relieve. "A bit more faith please."

"I trust in your abilities," he quickly reassured her. "But I'm glad you're out of there." 

"Now go ahead with your plan. I'm now in the save area."

"Okay," Quartre said and after a while: "Yulong, there's speed limit. Don't get caught by the police."

"I never got caught by anyone," she answered arrogantly. "And it also won't happen today."

__

"Sounds like Wufei." Quartre thought with a smirk. "Over and out."

She smiled when she took off the headset and looked in the mirror to see how the base exploded. But what was that behind her?

It was another jeep and it approached her very, very fast. Yulong frowned and her hands twitched nervously around the wheel. But she took a deep breath and reminded herself not to speed up. Maybe they weren't after her.... 

"Freeze! This is our last warning! You've taken Oz property! Freeze!" 

Okay, they were after her. 

"The fuck I do," Her hands clung to the wheel while she stomped on the gas pedal. 

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

...Meanwhile...

Quartre sat totally still in his Gundam, only breathing flatly and watching the digital clock. He had leaned back and opened the safety belts. Everything went fine. 

Yulong had found Wufei and now they were leaving the island. Five minutes ago Heero had confirmed that he was out of the base. Trowa waited for his signal to push the button to activate the blasting. They were in time. He hated to admit it, but Heero was right with his timing. They never could had collect the informations, setting all the explosives _and_ freed Wufei. Although he was very worried and almost beside himself when the others decided to take Yulong's offer, he was glad to save a friend from death. But it didn't keep him from checking the weather report of the Arabian desert every hour.. 

The clock was peeping and his eyes glimpsed at the screen to his left. It was a radar to watch over the whole area. Something in the middle blinked and moved very fast across the screen. It was the transmitter in Yulong's communication-set. She was using the road Heero had told her. But she drove very fast, although he reminded her several times there was a speed limit... 

In this moment Rashid's face appeared on the screen in front of him. "Master Quartre?"

"Yes, Rashid?" Quartre smiled a little. "What's the matter?"

"We discovered an armoured sedan with Oz emblem and escorted by several military vehicles. They're coming from the mainland. I think they're on their way to the base. Shall we eliminate them?" 

The blonde Arab rested his chin on his palms. "Better not. They can call help from the base and that would get us in a fight. The mission is almost done, don't let us stay here longer than we must." 

"So shall I give the order for being ready for take off, Master Quartre?"

"That would be nice, Rashid." Quartre smiled a little and glimpsed at the clock.

"Yes, Master Quartre. - Over and out." 

"Over and out." 

With a calm and wistful glance he pushed a button to talk to Trowa. "Trowa, it's time."

"They're out?" Trowa asked quietly. 

"Yes." Quartre smiled. He could hear and almost feel the concern in that flat voice. Although Trowa behaved very reserved to Yulong, he cared for his pupil. 

When Quartre waited for an answer the whole Oz military base on Victoria Peak entered the history with the most impressive explosion of mankind.

Quartre's turquoise eyes almost popped out of his head when the whole base exploded at once. Not that he wasn't use to spectacles. But that was a big base and he thought it would take two or three explosions at different places to destroy it. But this time Trowa had excelled himself. 

"Mission accomplished," Trowa's voice whispered through the speakers. "Take off in 10 seconds."

"01 confirmed," Heero replied. "Take off in 8 seconds."

"04 confirmed," Quartre also said, closing the safety belts and prepared the start. "Take off in...5 seconds."

"Confirmed, Master Quartre," Rashid said. "Take off...now."

While the three Gundams and several other mobile suits left the island with course to the Arabian desert and the base exploding in its components Quartre took a last look on the radar. 

He was a little surprised, to find Yulong on the island yet. Shouldn't she be on the bridge on her way to the mainland? And why was she driving that fast. He opened a radio channel, to get in contact with her. 

"Yulong, you shouldn't drive that fast," Quartre said. "There's a speed limit. Please reduce your speed otherwise you'll be discovered."

"Really?" was her incredulous answer. "Man, I really haven't thought of that. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcomed, but please be slower." Quartre frowned a little. He really didn't understand why she suddenly did something very risky. In the last hours she had convinced him from her professional behaviour. She never fell out of her role as cleaner, kept her eyes and ears open and reacted quick minded and appropriate to the situations. So why did she risk to endanger a successful end of this mission by...loosing her nerves? Still very worried he looked on the radar. "Yulong, you're still too fast."

"I'm sorry, Quartre, but....Oh shit!" 

He jumped when he heard a loud "Boom" through the speakers. What was happening there? He heard tyres screeching and glass bursting. Yulong cursed in foreign language and on the radar Quartre could see that she was leaving the road. 

"Yulong, where are you driving?" He asked with an admirable calm voice. 

"In the near forest," she answered cheerful, "There I hope to get rid of them."

"Them?" There went his calmness. Quartre's back straightened almost impossibly. "Who?"

"I think I'm not a good actress," she screamed through the noises of squealing brakes and shattering glass. "There are two soldiers in one jeep after me. These sons of a bitch are firing at me!"

Quartre made a quick decision and flied back to Hong Kong Island. 

"Quartre?" Trowa and Heero appeared on the screen. "You're flying in the wrong direction."

"We've got a little problem," Quartre replied short and went on working on the satellite contact. "They found Yulong. Now they chase her through a forest." 

"The whole Island is a forest," Heero remarked.

"I know," Quartre dryly replied, still trying to maintain the contact to Yulong and scanning the area. 

Trowa only raised a brow. With a quick glimpse at the other boy Quartre could see him also typing something. Then he spoke up. "Yulong, do you hear me?"

"Oh yes, I do!" Yulong's voice came with a loud crackles and rustles through the speakers. "How are you, Trowa?" 

"What did you do this time, Yulong?" 

"Nothing! Hey, I know how to do my work," she almost retorted and after a little pause she reported calmly: "I took the route you told me and I didn't drive too fast but they suddenly appear from nowhere and they're still behind me. But don't worry, nobody ever has caught me before." 

"Where are you now?"

"In the forest, uhm Pokfulam Country Park I think...or Aberdeen Country Park maybe...ahhhh, hell knows where I am. I only see trees!" 

Country parks? Quartre frowned and looked again on the map. There weren't any country parks on Hong Kong Island. But maybe in her time there were some. "Yulong, in which direction are you driving? North? Do you see the sea?"

"Shit no..._rustle_...I was driving in..._rustle_...damn, fuck..._rustle_...there're only trees..."

"Yulong?" Quartre turned up the volume, when he found himself almost pressing his ear against the speaker. "Speak up or put the mic in the right place. I hardly can hear you."

"...Quartre?..._rustle_..._rustle_...oh oh..._rustle_..."

"Oh oh?" He repeated with some panic. "Yulong, do you hear me?"

Nothing. 

"Allah, tell me that's not happening," he prayed, while typing with a speed of light. "Yulong? Do you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Oh gods..." Quartre closed his eyes and sighed deep and long. "That's not true."

"Lost the contact?" Heero asked. 

The Arabian gave his friend a blank look. "..."

"Hn. She really knows how to do her work."

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

....at the foot of Victoria Peak....

It was a quite long journey from Paris to Hong Kong. But His Excellency Treize Kushrenada sat in the back of the armoured sedan and flipped through several reports, made here and there a call and still could found leisure to look out of the window, when the convoy drove over the bridge between New Territories and Hong Kong Island. 

"The base is like blasphemy," Treize thoughtfully remarked while he looked out of the window. "Such a monster in the middle of untouched nature."

"An indispensable monster," Lady Une replied calmly.

"You think so?" He asked with a wistful glance at her. When he turned his attention back to the base on Victoria Peak, he missed Lady Une's stunned expression.... 

!!KABOOM!!

"Jesus!" Lady Une and Treize involuntary jerked back from the window. The said monster base exploded right in front of their eyes. The last shock wave rocked the car and the armoured windows shattered a little. 

Incredulously the both passengers stared at the red and orange flames under the big fat black cloud on the top of Victoria Peak. 

"What the..."

Lady Une couldn't end the sentence because suddenly something very heavy landed on their roof. Kushrenada and Lady Une fell on the seats and covered their heads with their arms, when tyres squeaked, a motor roared above them and the whole car rocked violently. More glass was shattering and rained on them. 

"What was this?" Lady Une asked breathlessly. She sat up and shove her glasses in its right place when she looked out of the window...out of what was still there. Behind a furiously whirling cloud of dust she discovered a military jeep disappearing. 

"Whatever it was, it has left a deep impression," Treize joked cheerfully while he examined the dent in the car roof. 

"It was a jeep, Excellency," Lady Une reported and was about to reach out for the phone to give the order to get this irresponsible driver, when another vehicle bumped in the sedan. This time in its front. She leaned over the shocked driver and looked through the front window into the eyes of a young Oz soldier, who dared to bump the sedan of His Excellency.

In the other jeep were Sergeant Smith and Sergeant Neuling. Trembling, paling, praying. After they had reported someone unauthorised had left the base, the commander had ordered a quick check through the whole base and it had come out that the prisoner in the north east section was missing. 

Of course their base commander was very unhappy. Which commander wouldn't be when they were expecting His Excellency himself who only had made this long journey just to see a prisoner who was Gundam pilot! Quick orders were given and only moments later Neuling and Smith found themselves in a jeep to chase after Suzy Wong. But instead of getting Suzy Wong they saw their base exploding and rammed the car of some high ranking officer.

"Oh oh," John said and clung to the wheel. "That doesn't look good." 

And indeed it didn't because the door of the sedan opened and Lady Une got out. 

"Oh shit, Lady Une," Joseph whispered. As fast as possible both soldiers got out off their vehicle, too, preparing to face the death. 

"What are you two cretins thinking of driving like hell-spawns?" Lady Une asked coldly, pacing towards them. Both saluted and greeted the higher ranking officer. "I hope, you two have got a good explanation for that."

"We do, madam," John answered shakily. "We were after a escaped prisoner."

"So why do you stop?" A cultivated male voice asked. Neuling and Smith thought they would die when His Excellency himself got off the sedan. He didn't sound angry but the young Oz soldiers felt fear raising. 

"Your Excellency...Sir...we...uhm...lost them..." The young soldier stuttered and swallowed hard. 

"Them? How many prisoners did you let escape?!" Lady Une demanded to know. 

"Actually one, madam," Sergeant Smith stuttered. He felt how he shrank in front of this woman. Not even his mom had such a presence like her. "But someone infiltrated the base and freed him."

"And how could they leave the base?" She asked furiously. "Were your security sleeping again?"

"They didn't sneak out, madam," Sergeant Neuling almost wailed. "They leave the base through the gates. In disguise, I should add." 

"Not very inventive but these boys know to vary," Treize smirked and nodded admiring. 

"But...uhm...Your Excellency...the driver was a girl," Sergeant Neuling dared to say. He blushed deeply and downcast his gaze when Lady Une shot him a death glare. 

"A girl?" Treize repeated stunned and smiled then. "Well, gentlemen. I think it's time for a retreat."

"Yes, sir." The two soldiers saluted immediately. 

"But, Mr. Treize...," Lady Une dismayed. 

But he only raised his hand and she closed her mouth again. "Please make sure, this fire will put out as fast as possible and please take care for all the injured persons...if someone has survived this."

"Yes, Mr. Treize, but..."

"And I was hoping, you will take care of that other affair, lady," he calmly continued.

"Of course, Mr. Treize." Lady Une bowed a little.

Treize went back to the sedan and was about getting in the car when he suddenly turned around. "And please keep in mind I'd like to meet both of them. The young man and the girl."

Lady Une bowed a little deeper. "Yes, Mr. Treize."

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

Tapping on his shoulder and congratulating himself Duo contacted Quartre. "Hey, Q-man! Guess, what I've found!" 

First the blonde Arab seemed not to realised him because he jumped a little when he looked up. "Duo?"

"Yep, it's me! The greatest of all!" The American laughed like a maniac. "I've found Wufei's pretty babe." 

Instead of a happy smile or a congratulation Quartre frowned concerned. "Are Wufei and Yulong with you?"

"No, they aren't here yet." The American answered and glimpsed at all his screens which showed the complete area around Deathscythe and Nataku. "It's absolutely still here. No sign of a justice ranting Wu-man or of his sexy ancestor."

"Oh Allah, we really lost them," Quartre sighed deeply, massaging his temples.

"Wait a sec!" Duo shouted. "What do you mean? We really lost them?"

"Somehow Oz found out Yulong isn't a sergeant on vacations and chased her through the Island."

"And Wufei?"

"In the boot."

"Aha," Duo's brows jerked a little. This whole story had funny and also an extremely tragic side. "Why don't you get in contact with her and guide her to me."

"I lost the contact to her," Quartre told him with voice full of sorrow. "There's only rustle and I hear birds singing now ."

"You mean, she lost the com set and she's somewhere on the island, but nobody knows where?"

Quartre nodded. 

"Oh shit."

"Exactly."

~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~*~°~

Near the cliffs, with an adoring view of ocean and singing birds in the back, parked a military jeep that looked like it had a very long journey over hill and dale...or just like after a crash. Next to it a girl in Oz Uniform crawling on her hands and knees and looking under the vehicle. Her long black hair always fell in a annoying way in her face. 

With a frustrated sigh Yulong finally tugged some long strands behind the ears and took off the uniform jacket. It was getting warm! 

Where the heck was the headset? She looked again and again. But no headset. She had lost it on her wild ride through the forest. Annoyed she fell back on her heels and stared up to the sun. 

"Why looking at the sun, it won't help you," she muttered to herself and peeked to the backseats, where Wufei was lying now. It was a miracle he didn't get more injured after the wild drive through Hong Kong Island. The boot was really padded. But he needed medical treatment...but from where on earth?!? And where the heck was she? 

Well, she knew she still was on Hong Kong Island and in the near of Victoria Peak. And this only because the sea view didn't change. But everything else had! What happened to this Island? She remembered the mansions and the country parks, but whole island seemed to be one forest know. 

Yulong stood up and pick up a pair f binoculars out of Quartre's first aid kit. Maybe she could see something familiar on the mainland. She walked till the edge of the cliffs and looked through the binoculars...Well, there were still skyscrapers and a lot of houses. But the skyline was so different to that she was used to. 

"Damn, Hong Kong," she mumbled annoyed. "Have you to change that much?"

Something in the right corner caught her eye. It was red, waving in the wind, hanging over the roofs of Hong Kong...She waited until she could make out what it was...a flag. A red flag with a black dragon. She frowned bemused. She never had seen red flags with black dragons on it over the roofs of Hong Kong. But there was one. It proudly waved in the strong wind, visible for everyone. Must be a clan symbol. Those guys really didn't feel ashamed. 

Yulong took a closer look and snorted amused. This dragon she knew too well. It was the same she had on her left shoulder. Her dragon...

She remembered when Wufei had forced her to show him her back. After he had seen it he had taken the responsibility for her. He had recognised the dragon. Did he recognise it because he knew it from those flags? Were those flags carrying the sign of armour of his clan? His family...and also...her family... 

She put down the binoculars and growled annoyed. She still couldn't believe it. Her family would grow to a big clan one day! She sighed long and deep. She still didn't like this idea. 

While she stood there and cursed under her breath, she remembered that he told her some families of his clan had settled down here...There she could find some help and medical treatment for Wufei... 

This idea didn't agreed with her principles never to get in contact with clans and she only survived so long because she always had held to them. In her opinion clans were organisations not families. Even she knew this clan was from her blood like this ungrateful brat in the backseats, she didn't want to meet them. 

She took a look at Wufei and felt her heart breaking. Here in the full sunlight she could see every bruise, cut, dried blood hardening the bandages and the fresh one dripping through them and all the dirt on his smooth skin...She breathed hard and only with difficulties. It felt like a hot flame that burned in her used all the oxygen her body needed. 

"Why are you shocked, Yu girl?" she asked herself in Cantonese. "You've seen cut heads and bath tubes full with blood and limbs. Why are you shocked by those few wounds?" 

__

"Because these are wounds of a family member. Of your son." A small voice answered her. _"And you don't know where you are and when the boys will come to collect you. You must not wait! He needs help. Now!" _

She rolled her eyes upwards and shook her head. "I'm talking to myself." Then she turned back and started the car with a resigned sigh. 

Yes, she was known as Black Dragon, the assassin who even kills your mother for money...but she was also known for doing everything for her family. 

~End of part 7~

Critics, comments, complaints, Tequila and lonely handsome boys over 18 please to [lapoetica@hotmail.com][1] ^_^

   [1]: mailto:lapoetica@hotmail.com



End file.
